Darling, You IDIOT!
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Lamia made a gadget out of the Great Demon Lord's request to toy with Oga and Hilda's relationship. Now the two parents of the Baby Demon Lord couldn't be separated for more than 1 meter. What should they do so that they could be freed from this gadget, so called "Darling, You Idiot"? Rate may go up.
1. Do Not Quarrel

**Author: **lil'chrome-chan

**Pairing: **OgaxHilda

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy

**Summary: **Lamia made a gadget out of the Great Demon Lord's request to toy with Oga and Hilda's relationship. Now the two parents of the Baby Demon Lord couldn't be separated for more than 1 meter. What should they do so that they could be freed from this gadget, so called "Darling, You Idiot"?

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my fifth fic in this fandom. The idea of this story is not purely mine and I got the inspiration from the second chapter of manga Steins;Gate: HiyokuRenri no Sweets Honey. It's really hilarious, honest.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Beelzebub or Steins;Gate. Just this fic ;)

X XX

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 1: Do Not Quarrel**_

X XX

"Lamiaaa~" the Great Demon Lord called with a singsong voice.

The called girl, Lamia, quickly presents herself in front of the Lord. She kneeled down as she answered the call, "Yes, my Lord. Do you need something from this Lamia?" she asked formally.

"Don't be so stiff," the Demon Lord waved his hand. "Anyway, Lamia. Do you remember the last time you told me about Hilda and my youngest child's human parent, Og… Ogre or something?"

"It's Oga Tatsumi, my Lord," Lamia corrected.

"Oh, yes, Oga… yes."

"Is something the matter? Do you want me to_ kill_ that human, my Lord?" a devilish smile formed on the petite girl's lips when she said it.

"No-no-no, anything but that, Lamia. It's just… when I listened to your report about Hilda and that Oga kid, it sounds just like one of the _galge_ I played recently! Seriously, the two of them should just shut up and get married already! Just kidding," the Demon Lord burst out in laughter.

"Ah-hah…" Lamia sweatdropped.

"That's why, Lamia. That Oga kid should be really grateful that he got to get on Hilda's route, though it doesn't look like he knows the right choice to choose. That's why, this helpful fairy character, the coolest Great Demon Lord ever is going to help him to get into the Good Ending!"

Lamia didn't even know where to start asking the Demon Lord about what kind of thing he is saying, though she is quite sure that he's talking about things in the game. But what about this Good Ending thing? Does that mean the Great Demon Lord actually supports that bastard Oga to be with her precious Hilda nee-sama? She cannot disobey the Demon Lord's order, indeed. But well, she could always think of a way to mess with the plan.

"… You must be asking yourself curiously about the reason why you are here, Lamia dear. And I'll tell you the reason, like, now! And the reason is: I want you to make a gadget that would make them get closer to each other! Dr. Furcas once told me how you _love _making gadgets! Can you do the favor for me~?" the Great Demon Lord begged, though the way he talks sounds more like he's mocking someone.

Lamia smirked devilishly. She just had a brilliant idea popping in her head. "But of course, my Lord. Your wish is my command…"

"Sweet! I love you, Lamia~"

X XX

"What are you doing lazing around here, damn fool? This is exactly why your brain isn't developing. All you do on free times are simply playing this ridiculous game…"

Despite hearing the female's comments, Oga didn't shift from his position and continue beating the last Boss – in the game. He has been playing this game routinely for a week. Damn, this woman isn't making him stop playing. He is fighting the last Boss and this game will end once he defeated it. He's devoted one week of his life to finish this fuckin' game so whatever she said isn't going to affect him, not one bit.

"Oi, sewer rat." She called.

"I ain't listenin'!" Oga answered abruptly.

_SLAM!_

"Hilda nee-sama! Oga Tatsumi!" greeted the petite girl, Lamia, after she kicked the door opened.

Oga pressed the wrong button and his game ended just like that with '_YOU LOSE_' and _'GAME OVER' _on the screen. He gritted his teeth in frustration before he slammed his joystick on the floor and approached the petite girl, "What do you think you have done, you little shit!" he snapped. "I was about to defeat the last Boss a second before you fuckin' enter this goddamned room!"

"Chill, won't you? I have a so much better game for you to play to your heart content," she smiled sweetly at him, though he is sure that this is going to be another ridiculous stuff from the Demon World.

"What is your purpose here, Lamia? Did something happen back in the Demon World?" Hilda asked. Her voice was intense.

"No, no, Hilda nee-sama. Nothing is wrong, really," she waved her hands, "I'm only here to hand you something the Great Demon Lord asked me to." The little girl began digging her pockets. Not even a second after, she revealed two odd-looking white rings. But the rings had an awkwardly large purple stone on them, replacing the diamond.

Both Oga and Hilda displayed a puzzled look.

"What's that supposed to be?" Oga asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a closer look at the foreign items.

Hilda did the same. She seemed to be as curious as Oga.

An annoying proud grin formed on the petite girl's face as she puffed up her chest and explained to them, "These items are the samples of the newly-introduced gadget in the Demon World made by me, called "Darling, You IDIOT!" which was made for the purpose of improving one's relationship with their couple. Whenever your couple tried to cheat or something like that, it will send you a signal through this crystallized Chupacabra blood!" she pointed at the purple stone. "How is it? Genius, right?" she grinned, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah, now get outta here. I gotta continue this game you just crushed." Oga rolled his eyes as he picked up his joystick from the floor.

Hilda stomped on the PS2 by reflex and with her usual stoic expression she faced Lamia again.

"Please explain why you are giving us these." She said, ignoring the fact that Oga was screaming in horror, looking at his crushed game console. First Lamia crushed his game and now Hilda even crushed the console.

"_Damn woman!_ I am SO going to beat the crap outta you for this, just you wait!" Oga growled, showing his predator-like teeth.

Hilda who was having her hands crossed, looked at him without wavering even a bit, as if she was challenging him back. The staring competition between the two seemed to last for eternity. Luckily, Baby Beel was having his nap and was sleeping soundly to actually react to his parent's fight.

Lamia had to butt in to actually stop them.

"_Maa, maa, _Hilda nee-sama. Please calm down. You wouldn't want to wake Beelze-sama up, would you?" Lamia nervously persuaded the blonde.

With that, the two threw their faces away from each other and scoffed.

"Well, I shall let that slide. Rather than paying attention to this thug, I should be asking you about the reason you brought us these items instead, Lamia."

"Oh! Yeah, I should be explaining it. But first, let me briefly explain the function of this so called DYI…" Lamia said with a bright smile.

"Hm? Alright, please do."

"You see, this—"

_SLAM!_

Like a déjà vu, someone slammed the door open again. They were surprised to actually see Alaindelon _without _Furuichi, entering the room. They were wondering what he was doing here but he kept quiet and sat down on the floor near Oga.

"…Alaindelon?" Both Hilda and Lamia muttered in unison.

"Please ignore me, Hilda-sama, Lamia-dono."

At first they blinked, but then they decided to ignore him and continue the conversation.

"Like what I said before, this gadget needs several conditions to be fulfilled." Lamia said as she gave Oga and Hilda each one ring. "Now, put them on each other." She instructed.

"What!? You can't be serious! It looks as if we're getting married or somethin'!" Oga complained right away.

"I am not doing this." Hilda deadpanned.

"This is just an instruction. Please do it. It won't kill any of you…" Lamia sighed.

After struggling with their pride for a while, they decided to just go along with it. Oga was the first one to do it, and he was shaking like a drenched cat. He gulped and sweated as he slowly inserted the jewel embedded ring into Hilda's thin, slender ring finger that fitted her perfectly.

They went silent for a few seconds before Hilda quickly inserted the ring into his ring finger and looked away almost instantly.

'_The Demon Lord is right. They should just get married already…' _Lamia sweatdropped and gritting her teeth. In one hand, even she could think that the two were perfect match for each other, but on the other hand, she could never agree with this relationship. Her perfect Hilda nee-sama should never end up with a barbarian like Oga. There are tons of other more proper males out there who would go head over heels for her.

"Oi, continue the damn instruction, you midget! I wanna get over this as soon as possible!" Oga groaned.

"Yes, yes." Lamia rolled her eyes. "Okay then, this is just an instruction so be careful, don't activate it yet. The consequences are high, you see."

"Hm? What kind of consequences are there?" Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"Err… See the small button near this crystallized Chupacabra blood?" she said as she showed Hilda the button near the purple stone. Oga rolled his eyes when he heard about the Chupa-something blood. All the Demon World things are hard to pronounce.

Hilda put her finger on the button but didn't push it. Oga did the same and was looking at it like a curious small child.

"Okay. You're highly forbidden to push that button, because—"

_SLAM!_

"You damn old man! What do you think you have done to my room!? Why did you put all the ridiculously disgusting posters of macho men on my walls! Now my sister thinks that I'm not only a pedophile but also purely a gay, dammit!"

The third time someone slammed the door open today and it was Furuichi. At the same time the door was opened, shocked Oga and Hilda unconsciously pushed the button out of surprise. None of them noticed it before Lamia made a huge fuss over it.

"NOO! You creepichi! What have you done!?" Lamia shouted like there's no tomorrow as she kicked Furuichi in the stomach.

"What the—!?"

"Calm down, Lamia." Hilda persuaded the pink-haired girl.

"But… but… Hilda nee-sama, once you pressed the button, you can't turn it off anymore…" Lamia sobbed, eyes watery.

"What was that!?" now Oga was the one who's panicked.

"I can't see what the problem is here. It's not like we'll die because of it." Hilda was far from panic.

"Yeah, like _you _even care." Oga rolled his eyes.

The blonde shot a glare at him.

"What? Wanna fight?"

Hilda sighed. "What is it to gain by fighting a chimp like you?"

"What!?" Oga growled as he stood up from his spot and pressed his forehead against hers while showing her his signature demonic grin. A vein on his head throbbed rapidly because of annoyance.

She returned it by pushing him away too.

None of them seemed to want to give in and the process seemed as if it would last for eternity if only the spark of lightning never shocked them.

At first, they thought that it was Baby Beel. But actually it wasn't.

Alaindelon and Furuichi seemed to be dumbfounded by the fact that the two was shocked by something other than the baby Demon Lord. They were not sure whether they were seeing things or not, but they were sure that they saw lightning coming out of the rings they were wearing since earlier.

But the two men were not as dumbfounded as Oga and Hilda themselves.

"H-hey, what was that earlier?" Hilda stammered, wide-eyed.

"H-how do you expect me to know?" Oga was stammering too.

Both of them looked at the ring encircling their ring finger, "Don't tell me this is—" they quickly shifted their gazes to Lamia.

The petite girl was smiling nervously.

"You see, one of the conditions you have to fulfill after activating this gadget is…"

The two widened their eyes even more at what the girl would say after this. This is definitely not something they would be able to guarantee, they knew it.

"…The owner of the rings cannot quarrel."

They're doomed.


	2. Hold Hands and You Will Be Fine

**Hi, minna! It's ****lil'chrome-chan**** speaking!**

**I'm quite disappointed by the reviews I got D; But oh well, quite plenty of you favorited and followed this story so I'll let it slide ;)**

**By the way, I have also updated my other fic, "Remember Me, Hilda?" so make sure you drop by to read and review~**

**Next! On to the thanking session. Frayner, Cochrane, anon, jneth1lary88, Qiaros, ifanimegoeslikethis, Chloe Cotton47, Nanamia, and AmiMinazuki, please continue to support this fic. Every form of support is welcomed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

Today was supposed to be just another normal day.

But as the Rampaging Ogre set his foot on the ground of St. Ishiyama, all the eyes were directed to him. Most of them stopped their pace just to stare at him with wide eyes. Some of them let their jaw hanging loose and some of them dropped their bag.

All of them were exaggerating too much…

…Just because Oga's small family of three looked like a happy family today.

Especially with Oga and his blonde wifey, Hilda, walked in side by side and fingers intertwined together.

"Damn woman, why do I have to come to school with this kind of condition?" Oga growled.

"Do not ask me. Blame your brain for being smaller than a chimp's."

"Are you picking a fight!?"

"Shut up and walk!"

"Remember this, you bitch. I'll get my revenge after we're over with this!"

The two were fighting with a low volume and were shooting death glare at each other.

Suddenly, Furuichi came and when he saw this, he pulled Oga away from Hilda almost instantly. Somehow he could sense Oga's expression gradually changed from annoyed to terror when his hand was separated from Hilda's. The same applied to the other party.

Furuichi was about to question them about their weird reaction but before he could say anything, the two of them plus him were shocked by an incredible power of lightning.

Panicking, Oga kicked Furuichi away and immediately went back to Hilda, holding her hand tightly as the electricity stopped. The two sighed in relief after that.

The silver-haired teen blinked.

"...What the hell?"

X X X

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 2: Hold Hands and You Will Be Fine**_

X X X

After the ruckus that happened when they learned about the true purpose of the rings, Lamia told them that the effect would stop after the battery is drained and it would last for at least a week.

"If anything happened and you're shocked, remember to hold hands and it'll all be fine." was the only thing Lamia told them.

"Hold hands!?"

"With this monkey!?"

"No way in hell!"

"I am not holding hands with this chimp!"

The two glared at each other.

Lamia let out a long sigh. They never learned. "You see, if you keep fighting like this, you'll—"

"UWAAAH!"

She could hear the screams following the spark of lightning. "Try holding hands, you'll be fine…" Lamia suggested.

The two did as they were told and the lightning ceased.

"The heck! This is just like there's a second Baby Beel here! And worse, it won't even let me get separated from this demon! How do you expect me to live on!?" shouted Oga hysterically.

"That's my line, you fool! I am surely going to wash my hand hundred times after this. I cannot even imagine how filthy your hand smells."

"There, there, you two should stop quarreling if you don't want to be shocked, you see."

"If we stop quarreling, will the lightning stop?" Hilda was the one to ask.

"Well, yes. If you could talk very _very_ nicely to each other, it will surely shock you no more, believe me."

Lamia ensured with a smile while the two were only looking at her in disbelief. Talking nicely to each other is almost like you're asking them to swallow needles. How the heck were they supposed to start talking nicely while the other party was always the one who's looking for trouble?

At least, that's what they were thinking.

"W-we'll do our best…" both of them whispered lifelessly.

"I-it's not like we're quarreling every day, too. Right, Hilda?" Oga's smile was twitching when he said that.

"Of course." Hilda faked a smile too. "Okay now, I'll just make sure not to be provoked by your mongrel language."

At that, Oga wanted to counter her but somehow he managed to calm down and replied her with a half-hearted smile.

"Well then, I think there is no more problem here, right? I should get going now." Said Lamia as she made her way out through the front door.

The two released the hold of their hands as Hilda decided to just go as far away to Oga as possible by watching soap opera in the living room in attempt to repair his broken PS2, hoping that it could still be fixed.

When Hilda made her way to the living room and Oga made his way upstairs that already-familiar electricity shocked them to their spines.

"What the heck?! Didn't she say that everything will be fine if we don't quarrel?!" Oga shouted while falling down the stairs in the process.

The two decided to dash back to the front door to look for Lamia. Fortunately, the petite girl was still walking through the road in front of Oga's house.

"Lamia!" both of them shouted in unison.

Lamia whipped around and tilted her head at the burnt up couple.

"Explain this, you brat! We didn't quarrel but these damn rings shocked us! The hell with this!"

"Lamia, I demand a favorable explanation."

Lamia widened her eyes as she looked like a person who forgot to tell something terminally important to someone. This is not a good sign for them either.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you about this! You cannot be separated from each other more than one meter." She showed them an apologetic smile.

Though, their reaction was far from forgiving.

"You're kidding me! One _damn _meter?! This is even worse than Baby Beel! How much more of my freedom are you demons going to snatch away!?" Oga shouted like there's no tomorrow.

"Please tell me this is a lie, Lamia. How do you expect me to always be by this filthy man's side by one meter? His barbarian virus might infect me!" Hilda was unusually panicking.

"That's my line, you bi—"

The next thing they knew, they were already burnt up.

"That's why I told you that you shouldn't quarrel. Figure the way out to survive by yourselves. I think the Demon Lord is calling for me. Gotta go!" and with a click of her fingers, Alaindelon appeared as she jumped in and disappeared.

Oga and Hilda rotted on their spot, looking dumbfounded.

After a brief silence, Oga spoke up.

"What now?"

"Let's just return to the house first." Hilda suggested.

"Good idea."

With that, they walked back to the house and out of Hilda's strong insistent that she wanted to watch her almost-forgotten soap opera, they went to the living room after picking up Baby Beel from Oga's room.

Watching soap opera was one of the most boring things in Oga's life. He couldn't even count how many times he had yawned throughout the whole watching session. The baby Demon Lord seemed to be very excited by the fact that both his parents were watching TV together, not to mention they're holding hands.

After fifteen minutes of watching the soap opera, they heard a loud yell from the front door. It was actually Oga's older sister, Misaki, who was just back from shopping. She was as excited as a little kid when she entered the living room, showing off her shopping bags.

But her jaw smashed the floor when she saw the two in the living room. What the heck is she seeing?

She looked at Oga, then at Hilda, and then at their connected hands, then repeated the motion again and again before she finally froze on her spot.

Sure, the two of them _were _married and had a child together (in her perspectives), but she never did once see them _this _intimate to each other. Even to the point of holding hands while watching TV!

"Misaki, what are you doing standing in the doorway like that?" Mrs. Oga asked as she and her husband made their way to the living room. Peeping inside the room, they were as shocked as Misaki.

They looked at Oga, then at Hilda, and then at their connected hands, then repeated the motion again and again before they finally froze on their spot.

_Déjà vu._

Are they seeing things?

Misaki rubbed her eyes and pinched her cheek, making sure that she wasn't seeing things nor was she dreaming. In a blink of an eye, she rushed to the two and snatched them by her hands before she placed them on the dining chairs as she and her parents sat on their usual spot in the dining table.

Mr. Oga was having his fingers intertwined. He was the first one to talk, his eyes were unusually sharp, like a detective who just figured out the culprit.

"…Shall we discuss the wedding ceremo—"

"What the heck are you saying out of the blue, pops?!"

"Be quiet and listen to Dad, Tatsumi!" Misaki glared. "Could you stay obedient and listen to our talks like Hilda-chan for once?" she rolled her eyes.

Misaki was right. Hilda was sitting quietly beside him with Baby Beel on her lap and she seemed to be really occupied with the conversation. It was either she was oblivious of the whole conversation and decided to just pretend to listen or did she misunderstand the word "wedding ceremony".

She did that often, yeah?

"Oh Tatsumi, you would never believe how long your Mother has been wondering when you'll buy your wedding ring. Whenever I looked at Hilda's ring finger, I felt sad…" Mrs. Oga sniffed.

"I told you that's not it! Dammit, it's just a toy!"

"Tatsumi! You're hurting Hilda-chan's feelings! What do you think you're saying?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you folks that we aren't _married_?! And this Demon ain't gonna get hurt! Can't you see for yourself that she doesn't even have the slightest idea of what we're talking about?!" he slammed the table.

"Who said that? I am completely aware of the situation here."

"Oh yeah? Then what were we talking about?"

"They're discussing about your time of death."

"See?! That's why I'm telling all of you that this bitch is oblivious of the situation here! Did you hear what she just said!?"

"What? I think she completely get the picture." Misaki commented.

_(A/N: In case you've forgotten about it, in Japanese, "ceremony" and "time of death" sound the same.)_

"_Okay! _We'll just forget about that! It was stupid of me to even try." Oga let out a rough sigh and abruptly sat back.

The room was silent for a brief second before Mr. Oga spoke up again.

"Okay then, let us continue the conversation about the wed—"

"Would you give it a rest already?! I said we aren't getting married, _dammit_!"

With lightning speed, Mr. Oga jumped from his seat and did his sliding grovel for his son. "Daddy is begging you, Tatsumi!"

"Cut it out, old man!"

"What are you being all shy for? You bought yourselves a pair of wedding rings already."

"Misaki's right, Tatsumi. You should stop being so dishonest to yourself. You're troubling Hilda-chan."

"I'm not particularly trou—"

"It's okay, Hilda-chan, you don't have to hide it."

Hilda blinked in confusion. Now she really had to admit that she didn't understand a single thing about this conversation.

"_Like I said…_" Oga's eye twitched. "…These rings are just toys! Hilda's friend brought these from Demon World, it's called Darling-whatshit I don't give a damn to remember it!" he explained impatiently.

"Rings from Macao? Hilda-chan's friend is really considerate."

"It even has a lovely name. Darling something?" Mrs. Oga giggled in bliss.

Mr. Oga laughed, "My, my, it reminds me of my youth."

"These guys never listen…" Oga growled, gritting his teeth as his fingers twisted.

"You're such a fool. Incapable of convincing your own family is just plain stupid…" Hilda commented flatly.

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who's been doing nothin' but sitting like a bum!"

"Tatsumi! When do you think will be better? Should we make the ceremony western-style or eastern-style?" Misaki asked excitedly.

"_Knock it off already!_"

* * *

"…Something like that." Oga finished his story with his usual grin.

Sitting in front of him was his silver-haired best friend with face incapable of making any expression to react to the story. The story was… typical of Oga's family. And the fact that Hilda was holding Baby Beel all the while standing beside Oga confirmed the genuineness of the story. So it was true that Oga and Hilda couldn't be separated for more than one _shitty _meter. Otherwise, he couldn't imagine what other reason that could make Hilda keep standing so near to Oga.

"So, have you told Mother and Misaki about what style of wedding we'll be having, _honey_?" Hilda questioned monotonously with a fake smile.

"I don't give two shits about that, _darling_. Just let 'em choose it."

"Oh."

Furuichi's expression experienced a quick change, "Oi, oi, oi! Stop right there! Halt! What the hell are you two talking about? And what the hell's with that disgusting addition?!"

The two of them looked at him with a straight expression on their face.

"What, you ask?" Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, it's about the damn wedding. And we have to talk like this to prevent ourselves from getting shocked. Did you even pay attention to the whole story? Scroll up and you'll find the damn thing saying something about us having to talk very _damn nicely_ to each other!" Oga gripped Furuichi by his collar, nearly choking him to death.

"The heck with that! Is that supposed to be something you'd say with that kind of face?! Hell, what's with the wedding shit?! Your story ended without saying anything about you agreeing to the wedding plan!" Furuichi freaked out.

"Would you stop freaking out every time? Even though we didn't look like it, we're tired of convincing people that we're not married. Just let them think that way. It makes no difference whether we have the wedding ceremony or not. Nothing will change, mind you. People will continue thinking the same way anyway…" Oga yawned.

"Yes. And the Master seems to like the idea. In addition, they even hired a croquette specialist to the party. Right, Master~?" Hilda said as she cuddled the laughing baby.

"How are you okay with this?! What's a croquette specialist?!" Furuichi shouted like there's no tomorrow.

"Do you think they will be having a Rice Boy mascot there? I believe the Master would love it."

"Tell them 'bout it once we got home, _sweetie_."

"Alright."

"OI! Listen when someone's talking to you, dammit! And what's with that married-couple appeal?! Why do I have to see this?! Someone, please just kill me already!" Furuichi cried and ran like a bitch.

"What's with him?" Oga deadpanned at the retreating form of Furuichi.

Hilda shrugged.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHA! This is even better than the _galge _I played until today!" Demon Lord's laughter echoed in the room as he slapped his knees. He was looking at a large screen showing the image of Oga and Hilda.

"It is really amusing, isn't it, my Lord?" Lamia asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah! I should've asked you to do this hundred years earlier!" he cackled.

Lamia showed him a proud smile.

**~To be continued~**


	3. Do Not Cheat on Your Couple

**The review for the previous chapter was quite satisfying, I suppose. I update quite fast for this one but I will be having an exam on Friday and won't be updating at all during that time.**

**Thank you: anon, Chloe Cotton47, Silent Reader 6100, Frayner, teentitansluver, Cochrane, jneth1lary88, Nanamia, jd, and dhh for reviewing~!**

**Okay, this will be the first chapter where Aoi make her debut!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

The ground of St. Ishiyama High was mobbed with never-ending crowd.

Why, you ask?

Well, the two supposedly strongest women in the school were face-to-face with each other, weapon in hand, and were ready to fight each other anytime. Standing between the two was Oga Tatsumi, petrified and white on his spot as he seemed to be too confused of the situation to actually move.

Is this what you would call a 'catfight'?

Kunieda Aoi, wielding her wooden sword, bored her gaze deeply into the blonde woman standing two feet across her.

While the other party, Hilda, had already threw away her pink parasol, leaving only a thin sword for her to fight the enemy before her.

The three suddenly thought it unison.

'_How did it even end up like this?!'_

X X X

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 3: Do Not Cheat on Your Couple**_

X X X

Explaining everything to Furuichi was such a pain in the ass, and after he left, the two continued walking to their class quietly, until they met Aoi on their way.

The dark-haired girl found nothing weird about the two walking to class together while emitting that married-couple aura around them. But for them to actually hold hands all the way to the class was new to her. And the sight of them wearing _wedding-rings-like_ thing around their ring fingers wasn't making things any better. While searching for a suitable reaction to make, she didn't realize that she had frozen on her spot for a while.

"Yo, Kunieda." Oga greeted.

"Good morning, Kunieda." Hilda greeted with her usual grin.

Aoi cut off her chain of thoughts and replied their greetings, "Good morning, Oga, Hilda, and Beel-chan." She smiled.

"Dah!" the baby greeted her in return and Aoi waved her hand at him.

"Oh yeah, Kunieda. I haven't returned the notebook I borrowed from you before."

"Really? Just return it after we reach class."

"Hoo? Who'd ever expected that you could actually borrow someone's notebook, _sweetheart_? It was surprising. I was under impression that you never cared about school…" Hilda smirked.

"Would you shut it, _baby_? Who cares if you're surprised or not." Oga rolled his eyes.

Arguing while holding hands like that made them look more like a lovey-dovey couple that was showing affection at each other, not to mention their romantic nicknames to each other. That earned the attention of the dark-haired girl. She didn't realize when her eye started twitching in annoyance.

"Seems like you two are getting along a little _too _well. Looks like I have to go to the class ahead."

"Huh? Why? Since we bumped into each other, we should walk toge— _GYAAH_!" Oga alone was shocked by an incredible power of electricity while Hilda raised a questioning eyebrow.

The both of them took a look at the baby but it seemed like he wasn't the culprit.

Oga quickly raised his hand up and looked at the white ring encircling his ring finger.

"Don't tell me it's this _fucking _gadget's work again?!" Oga shouted. "What do I do wrong now?! And why is it only me this time?!"

"Quit freaking out. I'll call Lamia now…" Hilda deadpanned as she pressed the buttons of her _hell_phone.

"_Hello. Is something the matter, Hilda nee-sama?"_

"Lamia, the gadget shocked Oga even though he did nothing wrong —in his perspectives. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"What do you mean in my perspectives?! I did _nothing _wrong, _at all_!"

"Shut it, trash—I mean, honey, I'm talking to Lamia. Do you not want to know why you're shocked?" she rolled her eyes at her own changes of tone.

Oga gave in and waited obediently while all Aoi could do was wondering what kind of thing they could be talking about because she had absolutely no idea what it was. The phone conversation lasted for two minutes before Hilda finally faced Oga again.

"Bad news, _love, _she said you cannot cheat on me." She smiled her usual demonic grin.

"Cheat?! When did I ever— Wait, why do I even talk like we're a real couple?!" he panicked.

"Whatever." Hilda deadpanned. Then she slowly shifted her attention to the dark-haired girl. Oga, as ignorant as he is, would never figure out that his cheating partner was this girl, Kunieda Aoi. So Hilda would be the one to settle this.

Releasing her hand from Oga's, Hilda took one step ahead to the dark-haired girl. Oga was fortunate that Aoi's distance from them was less than one meter or she'd have to drag him with her by all means.

"Kunieda… It's too bad but it seems like your very presence is threatening Oga's very life. Could I ask you a favor to at least avoid this mon— I mean, my _sweetie_, for at least a week?" Hilda asked with a smile. It would be troublesome if Oga was shocked every time he started a conversation with Aoi.

'_W-what's with her?! D-don't tell me that she actually fell for Oga now?!' _Aoi mentally shrieked, but the question coming out of her mouth was far from panic. "What? Why?" she asked.

"You see, we can't really explain it but we really need your cooperation in this. I can't stand looking at that idiot freaking out every time he's shocked." Hilda said monotonously while pointing at the man behind her.

"What's that? You could at least explain it to me a little. You can't expect me to do anything without being aware of the situation, right?" Aoi demanded.

"Well then, I will explain it in the simplest way I could manage." Hilda said as she showed Aoi the ring around her ring finger. "Because of this ring, we couldn't be separated for more than one meter nor can we quarrel anymore. And tell you what? It seems like it didn't allow any of us to cheat on each other either. I suppose you understand now?"

Aoi's jaw almost hit the ground. All that entered her head was: _"Oga and I are now officially married so I don't want to be separated from him nor do I want to argue with him anymore. And you know what? I think he's cheating on me with you so I want you to back off. Do you understand?"_ or something along that line.

Her face was now as red as tomato as she nervously started to talk, "Co-co-congrats for your wedding. I-I never knew you two would actually get m-married…" she stammered.

A question mark appeared on Hilda's head, "Well, I'm surprised you know about the wedding plan even before I tell you. Did Oga tell you about it?" she asked.

'_WHAT?!' _Aoi froze. "Are you kidding me?! I-I mean, seriously?!" she snapped.

"Hm? Didn't you say so yourself? I was under impression that you've known about it."

"But you— I mean, I— Argh! The hell with it! Are you s_eriously _getting married to Oga? How? Why? _When?!_" Aoi freaked out.

"Well, we haven't. If I'm not mistaken, the wedding takes place next week. Oga's family was impatient, you see. Be sure to be there." Hilda smiled at her. Somehow she could feel no ill intention behind her smile.

"Aoi nee-san! We've been looking for you! Hurry and come to the class, that creepy Furuichi started a ruckus!" Nene reported.

"What? Alright, let's go to the class now."

Aoi and Nene went to the class. Hilda, hand on hip, showed a thin smile at the retreating back of the dark-haired girl. Kunieda Aoi was such a nice and reliable girl.

She would have liked her if only their first meeting wasn't like that.

Hilda closed her eyes and held Oga's hand and they walked to the class together.

* * *

The rest of the day went well and nothing big happened. They hoped the next five days would be as peaceful as this so that they wouldn't have to deal with anything troublesome with this kind of situation. But arriving home wasn't the end of their journey. After they ditched Baby Beel to Misaki, they had to think—

—about how to take a bath.

Yesterday they went through hell, just being able to change their clothes without getting any proper bath. Times like this are what made them think that one meter was one hell of a short distance.

But no matter how much they could endure it, not taking bath made them feel uncomfortable, especially for a girl like Hilda.

"How are we supposed to take our bath? Because I'm not surviving another day without bath…" Hilda said as she stared at the bathtub.

"Let's do this. You go in there first and I'll wait patiently here with my eyes wrapped. Deal?"

"How do you expect me to believe in your idiotic words? I feel unsafe with your in here."

"Then what plan do you have?"

"More genius than yours, of course. We could always slice your finger up and we'll be free from this curse forever."

"Are you even talking seriously, you demon woman?!"

"No, I think that plan was a little inefficient."

"So you _did _seriously think about that!"

"I think we should just go with your plan. I can always cut off your head whenever you try to look."

"How's that any different from the previous one?! Scratch that, it's even worse! Shit, I can never tell when you're serious or not." Oga slapped his forehead.

"Shut up. We'll go get some clothes and then we'll return here again. Hurry it up." Hilda said as she pulled Oga with her. But before that, she made sure to fill up the hot water in the tub.

After they're back from their room bringing the clothes they needed, they hesitantly stepped inside the bathroom. Hilda purposefully wrapped the piece of white cloth around Oga's eyes tighter than necessary that he couldn't untie it even if he wanted to. Next, she kicked him to the corner of the room before she undressed herself.

"Stay there and do not even try to move!" Hilda commanded as she got inside the water.

Hilda took her time longer than expected, as Oga grew impatient and started complaining about how long she had to wash herself. It was around half an hour after she entered the bathtub that she had finally done with the bathing session. She wrapped herself in a piece of towel before she removed the piece of cloth around Oga's eyes.

The delinquent sighed contently after she removed the tight cloth but his expression quickly shifted to horror when he saw her in only a piece of pink towel.

"What the—?!" he jerked away.

"Undress." She commanded, looking down at him as she put one hand on her hip.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"_Undress._" She repeated. Her single emerald eye glinted dangerously.

"What are you going to do to me, you Demon?!" Oga was freaking out.

"Wash your back." Showing him the scrub she held in her free hand, she answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oga's eye twitched.

"Lamia said something about being a good wife. I need to serve you well, she said. I don't want to unnecessarily get shocked like you, you see. So take off that disgusting clothing of yours and let me wash your back already!"

"This is just too unfair! You get to take your bath while I'm not looking and I have to endure the shame of my back being washed by _you_?! No way in hell!"

A vein on her head throbbed before she threw away the scrub and she forcefully grabbed his shirt before she removed it harshly.

"Woman! What do you think you're doing?!" Oga shouted hysterically.

Hilda scoffed, "Decide. Want me to do the same to your lower attire or do it yourself." She gave him a choice.

"No! Anything but my pants! If you do that there'll be nothin' left of my dignity! I'll do it myself so look away, I beg you!"

"Fine." She answered simply before she turned around.

Oga Tatsumi was experiencing the most embarrassing moment in his life. He couldn't imagine what kind of shitty face Furuichi will make if he heard about this. But wait, that creep wouldn't care about this. All he cared about would be the fact that he got to get into bath with Hilda. That damn perverted pedophile…

"Oi, are you done?" Hilda asked, still looking away, she started tapping her feet on the floor.

"Wait a damn sec, would you?!" Oga shouted as he wrapped the small towel around his waist.

He could hear her groaned.

"I'm done! Just hurry it up and get the hell outta here!"

"Quiet, it's not like I'm doing this because I like it either…"

"I know that! _We _know that! Now just hurry up!"

Hilda clicked her tongue in annoyance before she rubbed his back as powerfully as she could while mumbling "Go die, sewer rat—I mean, _sweetheart_."

"Slow down! Are you trying to kill me?! How is this called 'serving'?!"

The blonde gritted her teeth before she threw away the scrub before she circled her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his right shoulder. She whispered in his ears with seductive tone, "Do you prefer me to wash your back with my breasts instead?" her lips curved into a smirk.

Oga froze like a statue.

"—_What the fuck_ do you think you just said?!" he snapped at her as he whipped around and now facing her directly.

Surprised by Oga's sudden burst of emotion, Hilda blinked.

"If you really _want _me to act like we're a real couple, I'll do it now!" he exploded.

The next thing he knew was that he had already pinned Hilda to the wall by her wrists. He was enraged by the woman before him for mocking him like he's an idiot. The thing she did just now could be counted as sexual harassment if only he was a girl. Damn, this world could be really harsh towards men.

"Let me go. What are you doing, you monkey? Has your brain exploded along with your rage?" she deadpanned. He was surprised she could be so calm in this kind of situation.

He was in a verge of exploding once again as he smiled his demonic grin, "What am I doing, you ask? At this very moment, I'm going to do the only thing a couple would do in a bathroom."

"…Hoo?" Hilda raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" she asked with a smirk.

Oga's grin widened challengingly, as if he was going to say something that would turn his whole world upside down.

"…I'm going to—"

Hilda waited.

"—wash your back too!" he grinned like an idiot.

Hilda suddenly felt the urge to kick his manhood for this, and so she did. With one kick, Oga was now lying stiff on the floor, groaning like crazy while trying to somehow cease the pain.

Hilda stepped on his head and her single eye looking down at him for the second time, "I am extremely disappointed in you, Oga Tatsumi. There is no other human male in this world that could match your stupidity, incompetence, idiocy, insensitivity, et cetera…"

Stepping on the delinquents head again and again, Hilda muttered, "Hurry and take your damn bath. I don't want to stay here for any longer with the likes of you."

The bath was, in one way or another, modest.

As Oga only splashed himself with some water before he washed himself with the soap and splashed himself with water again. After that, Hilda pulled him out with her as they dressed themselves while looking at the opposite way from each other.

When they were done dressing, they glared at each other before holding hands and walked out of the bathroom towards the living room.

Oga's headache hadn't ceased after the thing that happened in the bathroom, and he had to be greeted with his sister's stupid question once he reached the living room.

"How's the bath? Will I get a niece now?" she grinned. "I hope the next one is blonde like Hilda-chan! You'll get a sister, Beel-chan~!"

Baby Beel who was sitting on her lap cheered.

"What kind of shit are you babbling about, _aneki_? There ain't gonna be more baby here than it already is! I've got plenty already!"

Beel looked disappointed.

"Don't show me that face!"

"Oh, come on, Tatsumi. You've made a huge development lately. You bought Hilda-chan a wedding ring, you hold hands with her most of the time, and you even took a bath with her just now. Just what is wrong with adding one more baby in the house? I'm sure Mom and Dad will be really pleased."

"There's a loose screw in your head, dammit! How could you ask one more baby in the house like it's nothing?! _You _should get married and have a baby instea—"

Misaki landed a powerful kick on his cheek and sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"What a rude brother."

"What did I do wrong?!"

"I can't see a reason for you to freak out." Hilda said monotonously.

"Please, would you just shut the hell up for once? I'm getting a headache whenever I hear your comment, seriously."

Hilda scowled.

Oga rolled his eyes.

"So? Have you decided the baby's name? I think the next one should have Japanese name." Misaki grinned.

"Would you give it a rest already?! Why are all the women in my house like this?!"

* * *

At night, Oga and Baby Beel fell asleep as soon as they reached bed. And as for Hilda, she walked out of the room and leaned against the door as she dialed Lamia's number.

"_Hello? Hilda nee-sama, something happened again?"_

"No. Nothing happened yet… But I want to settle this once and for all. Is there something I can do so that Oga could still talk to Kunieda like usual without getting shocked?" Hilda inquired.

"_Hmm? Why would you want to do that, Hilda nee-sama? Let that monkey get shocked, it's not your problem. But it's not like there isn't any way, though…"_

"What is that?"

"_Well, you need to get that Kunieda girl to admit that she lose to you. But Hilda nee-sama, why?"_

"…"

Hilda went silent for a short while. Then her lips formed a smirk.

"…Because I feel like it."

* * *

"What?"

Aoi blinked. The blonde wet nurse just challenged her into a duel with a straight face as if it was nothing. Or was it her ears playing tricks on her? Because she also heard the blonde saying things like they're fighting for Oga's love or something like that.

The duel matter aside, Hilda actually admitted that she wanted to fight Aoi for Oga's love?! Is this a nightmare?!

"O-oi, Hilda. What the hell are you saying to Kunieda all of a sud—"

"Shut it, _darling._ I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"It's okay. I'll accept your challenge!" Aoi declared firmly.

"Oi, Kunieda! Think it through—"

"Shut up, Oga. This is the matter of pride!"

"The hell?! Kunieda, you really don't have to go with this Demon's scheme. She's just playing with you!"

"Playing with her? I would never waste my time for plays…" Hilda grimaced.

"—You! Stop being so provoking, would you?!"

"I think I will be agreeing for the duel after all, Oga."

"What?! No! You shouldn't!"

Not wanting to listen to Oga's further complaints, Aoi and Hilda made their way out of the building as Hilda dragged Oga along with her. After they readied their weapon and were face-to-face to each other, all the students in the school had gathered to watch their fight.

Oga was already lost for words as all he could do was standing like an idiot.

Hilda grimaced.

"Let us begin this fateful duel."

Aoi narrowed her eyes.

"As you wish."

**~To be continued~**


	4. Get Your Family's Blessings -Oga part-

**It's been a while, guys~! I've been wanting to see you~! x3**

**My exam ended up better than the previous one so I'm kinda in a good mood :3**

**By the way, the topic for this chapter will be split into two chapters because it's too long to write all of it at once. Sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long. I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I finished writing it! **

**On to the usual! _Chloe Cotton47, Guest, Anoko3047, Cochrane, Frayner, jd, jneth1lary88, Bl00dyShad0w, Nanamia, Heather Mocking, ifanimegoeslikethis, tomuchhutch, and Who. _Please review again! XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Tamura Ryuhei?**

* * *

Both swords clashed one another as the wielder released all their power into it. In unison, they jumped away from each other before clashing their swords once again and again.

They were undoubtedly fast.

Their speed doubled.

The spectators could barely catch their movements.

They certainly _are _the strongest females in St. Ishiyama.

Hanging on Aoi's shoulder was Komainu or Koma. The _Shikalion_ had been watching the fight in close-up ever since it began. Aoi refused to borrow his power when she fought Hilda this time and it amused Koma. How that girl always got serious whenever she fought the blonde wet nurse. It was as if… she staked her pride in this fight.

"Hey, Aoi, you sure you don't wanna borrow my power? It looks like that bombshell is getting the upper hand in this fight~!" Koma teased the girl, he looked visibly amused by the fact that Hilda had been dragging Oga along with her every movements, occasionally hitting him to random buildings whenever she landed.

"Be quiet, this is not an ordinary fight. Losing equals my defeat in getting Oga, but I don't want to borrow anyone's power in this fight." She muttered. The girl narrowed her eyes, "Hilda is being serious about this… I need to take it seriously too."

"…I have to defeat Hilda." Aoi stopped on her spot and took a deep breath, her eyes sharpened. She closed her eyes and the sakura-colored aura enveloped her as she muttered the incantation-like words, "Shingetsu Sword Skill, second style—"

Hilda waited for her to finish her words, smirking as black aura started appearing around her.

Aoi opened her blue eyes as she charged in and shouted, "_—Countless Petals Scattering Sakura Blossoms_!"

X X X

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 4: Get Your Family's Blessings -Oga part-**_

X X X

"I can't believe you challenged her to a duel just to make her say those words! _Goddammit_, what am I going to do about you?!" Oga whined on their way to class.

Hilda was quiet the whole time they walked towards the class. All she did was looking spacing out.

Her duel with Aoi ended up tie as expected, but what's unexpected was the fact that Aoi actually admitted her defeat for God-knows-what reason. The dark-haired girl smiled and all she said was, "You win, Hilda."

Hilda admitted to Oga that the reason she fought Aoi earlier was solely because she wanted to hear those words.

And here she is now, listening to Oga's whines.

Fortunately, a phone call interrupted the delinquent's never-ending whines.

The blonde retrieved her _hell_phone from her pocket before she answered the call, "Hello, Hilda talking." She said in a very polite tone. At that, Oga stopped talking and rolled his eyes.

"_Hilda nee-sama, this is Lamia!"_

She could tell that it was Lamia just fine from the way she called her.

"Lamia? What happened?"

"_I almost forgot about this but within three days of activating the 'Darling, You IDIOT', you need to attain marriage blessings from your respective families or you'll be shocked till death!"_

Excellent. Another remarkable news.

Hilda tried to remain calm and answered her, "I see. When is the deadline, exactly?"

"_It's…"_

The blonde silently gulped.

"…_until today's midnight."_

Oh shit.

Hilda actually widened her eyes at that. They got approximately 12 hours before the deadline. Getting the blessings from Oga's family would be as easy as pie, but what about hers? From whom would she even ask for blessings from?

That's going to be a huge problem…

"I understand. I will manage it somehow." She said before she ended the call.

"What did that runt say?" Oga asked.

"We need to get our marriage blessings. Otherwise, we will be shocked and only remain as history."

"_What the__—__?!_ You can't be serious! Then what are we doing standing here like idiots?! Let's go home now and ask my family to give their blessings!" Oga shouted before he grabbed Hilda's hand and ran out of the school with Baby Beel chirped excitedly.

* * *

A green-haired boy set his food on the shopping district, looking all gallant. Behind him, three females were standing almost as gallantly.

"Izabella, Yolda, Satura!" he called.

"Yes, Young Master?" all three of them answered in unison.

"Have you prepared the money? It seems like I will be using a lot today!" he chirped.

"Well, it is enough to buy a car so I believe it is ample." Izabella said as she fixed her glasses.

"But why shopping district today? Usually you would choose places like arcade or amusement park, right, Young Master?" Satura inquired.

"I have always wanted to try observing this small community! It is quite eye-catching!"

"Wow! That's very appraisable, Young Master~!" Satura cheered.

As the two started chatting, Izabella eventually noticed how quiet Yolda was since they first arrived here. She approached the blonde, "What's the matter, Yolda? You seem a little too quiet today." She said, seemingly worried.

"It's nothing, just… I heard that Lamia got a request from the Demon Lord to make a gadget for Hilda and Beelze-sama's human contractor."

"Oh. So you're saying that you're worried?"

"Huh?" Yolda showed a disgusted expression. "Me? Worrying about that wench? That's not even funny, Izabella. I was just too busy thinking about what kind of calamity had befallen her." She started grimacing before she giggled devilishly.

"You never cease to surprise me, Yolda. I wonder why you hate that sister of yours that much." Izabella deadpanned, sweating in progress.

* * *

"What? Blessings? Are you too stupid to know that you've had child together and were practically _married _before? You didn't even ask for blessings that time when you were going to have sex." Misaki commented, rolling her eyes at the end. She was sitting on the couch, watching one of her favorite soaps.

"Misaki's right. Tatsumi, what's with this out of the blue?" Mrs. Oga asked.

"Just gimme your blessings already!" Oga paused for a while and thought of a smarter reply, "I need to make this official!" he added.

The whole place fell into silence for a brief second.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Oga covered her mouth in awe.

"Dammit, when did you grow up into such a man, Tatsumi?" Misaki laughed.

"Cut the shitty comments! Just say it!"

"Okay. Of course we agree with your marriage with Hilda-chan." Misaki grinned.

"Yes. Hilda-chan is the best daughter-in-law I could ever have." Mrs. Oga smiled at the blonde.

Hilda's eyes slightly widened but when Oga nudged her, she slightly looked down in embarrassment. Such compliment was not meant for her. She wasn't even Oga's wife to begin with. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she doesn't belong to this place after all.

Maybe after she's done with this 'Darling, You IDIOT!' problem, she would tell them the truth.

The blonde managed to show them a thin smile, "Thank you, Mother, Misaki."

The mother and daughter replied her with big smiles.

Oga scratched the back of his back at the scene.

"Now, on to _your _family's blessings, Hilda." He said to her.

"…Eh? Mine?"

"Yeah yours, whose else?" Oga rolled his eyes.

Oga could see Hilda visibly trembled as she bit her bottom lip. "My family…" she shot her eyes open when an idea appeared in her head, "Yolda… Yes! Yolda! We can just get our blessings from her!" she suggested almost urgently.

"HAH? Are you okay in the head?! Normally we ask blessings from our parents!"

Hilda tried to convince him, "But… we're blood-related. And my parents are—"

"Stop it, Tatsumi. Hilda-chan has her own circumstances."

They were interrupted by Mrs. Oga.

Oga hesitated to let it slide but when he saw how nervous Hilda seemed to be, he let out a long sigh. "Okay, okay. We'll just get our blessings from that sister of yours. But now the problem is, where do we even begin searching for her? She's still in the Demon World (Makai), right?" Oga said.

"What? If Hilda-chan's sister is still in Macao, doesn't it mean that you need to buy a ticket?" Misaki asked.

"You don't need to worry about any damn ticket 'cause we don't need it."

Hilda nodded at the older woman to convince her before she went back to talk to Oga, "Yolda is here. I can sense her." She stated.

"What? I mean, s_eriously_? You can actually _sense _her? That's kinda eww…" Oga showed her a disgusted expression.

Realizing that this conversation would eventually led them into a quarrel she immediately grabbed his hand to prevent themselves from getting shocked out of the blue and smirked, "Shut up, gutter-trash. Do you want to help me look for her or what? Do not think that you would be spared if there is only one of us that get no blessings." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Listen, woman. You really are nothing but trouble in my life. Getting stuck with you like this drains my sanity more than usual."

"Oh? So you're saying that you want to _break up _with me? No, are you implying to divorce now?"

"Don't even talk like we're a real couple. If only I never met you I'll never get caught up into this kind of mess. Why am I chained with you?"

"I'd like to ask the same."

The two glared at each other, emitting discomforting aura around them. If only they weren't holding hands as they argued, it might appear to be a seriously intense fight, though the fact that they were, broke the intensity.

Both realizing that they better end this argument this once, they threw away their faces from each other with a scoff.

Bidding goodbye to Mrs. Oga and Misaki, the two stepped out of the house and went to the first place with the most possibility they could find En; an arcade.

"Are you sure he's here?" Oga asked, humbly observing the place.

"I can only sense Yolda. I can't really tell where she is, so we have to search for her manually. And stop talking like you know where they are."

"What? I'm not!"

"Silence. Let's start searching."

Oga groaned as Hilda pulled him with her to check all the arcades they could find along the way. Arcade by arcade, store by store, they searched until the narrowest place they could manage. It wasn't until around 5 in the afternoon when they realized that their effort was all in vain.

"Shit! Where the hell is that brat?!" Oga started complaining as he wiped the sweat trailing down his forehead.

"Stop asking rhetorical questions, fool!"

It was obvious that they would panic, since they only had seven more hours left to search for Yolda and after almost five hours of searching, they still didn't get any clue of Lord En's whereabouts.

"Damn, if only I know more about this town I might think of a place where Lord En would like to visit." Hilda hissed.

"Is he only interested in game or what?" Oga asked.

"He is also interested in buying odd-looking foods."

"If it's food he's looking for, we can go to the Shopping District."

"Shopping District? Is it not the place where I usually buy our groceries from?"

"Yeah. Aside from Amusement Park, I think he may be there."

"It won't hurt to check. Let's go."

With that, they dashed to the said Shopping District just to meet the same result, as they found no Lord En or any of his wet nurses. And to make matters worse, it has become nearly 6pm now.

"Oh God, it's a pain in the ass to look for that damned brat!"

Hilda massaged her temple, "Not good. This is starting to drain my energy." She muttered.

Oga's cellphone abruptly rang, indicating that a message had been received. He flipped his phone open and read the message as he scroll down before nodded understandingly and flipped it close.

"I know!" Oga suddenly declared. "Rather than looking for Yolda, we should just go home and ask for my old man's blessings first. I think he'd already be home by now." He suggested.

"Yes, I think it is better for us to take a rest at home first." She sighed.

When they arrived to Oga's house, Mr. Oga had heard about the blessings matter from his wife and Misaki. He was extremely delighted to the point that he did his sliding grovel while giving them the blessings.

They went to Oga's room to take a rest since Hilda seems both mentally and physically exhausted, as she fell asleep due to those exhaustions. While looking at her sleeping face, Oga began to wonder whether this "Darling, You IDIOT!" matter tired her more than it did to him. Especially this blessings crap… she looked visibly bothered by it.

"_And my parents are_—_"_

What did she want to say back then?

Well, in fact, she almost never mentioned her parents in front of any of them at all, only a small fact that her parents were still alive and were serving different families somewhere in the Demon World. Other than that, he had no clue.

He firmly patted her head a couple of times before he walked out of the room and went to Furuichi's.

"Why are you here? Where is Hilda-san? She's not with you?" Furuichi asked monotonously, obviously still annoyed by the fact that Oga and Hilda had made progress — in his perspectives.

"Just shut up and call that big guy for me. I need him to send me somewhere, y'see."

"I couldn't care less! Go away! In fact, vanish from this Earth!"

"Do you want me to tear your ass, Furuichi?! Just call that big guy already! My and Hilda's life depend on this!"

At the mentioning of Hilda's name, Furuichi raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter, dude?"

"I'll tell you later _after _I finished this mission!"

"Yeah, yeah… You better keep your promise, Oga! Explain everything clearly after this, 'kay?!"

"ALRIGHT! Now call the damn big guy!"

Oga could hear Furuichi mumbled inaudible complains before he called for Alaindelon. Not even a second after, the mustache man appeared before them with the usual spine-chilling smile on his face. He must be very delighted that Furuichi called him.

Before he entered the big guy, Oga made a phone call to his sister.

"_Hello? What is it, Tatsumi?"_

"Sis, can I ask you to keep Hilda from wakin' up before I get home?"

"_Huh? What's with that? You wanna do something without her knowledge?" _Misaki's voice sounded accusing.

"Idiot, I do want to do something without her knowing, but it's not something bad, I promise you. Just… don't let her wake up before I get home. Got it?!"

Even though he couldn't see his sister's face, he could tell that she's probably smirking right now. Since the tone of her voice changed, _"Okey-dokey! Leave it to Misaki!" _he could hear her laugh after that.

He rolled his eyes and ended the phone call.

"I'm off." He said to Furuichi before he left.

**~To be continued~**


	5. Get Your Family's Blessings -Hilda part-

**I don't think I have anything to say here so I'll just thank _Frayner, jneth1lary88, meandcartoon22, Nanamia, ifanimegoeslikethis, Yokoyoko, and RememberTheName76 _for reviewing the previous chappie :)**

**Enjoy the fifth chapter of "Darling, You IDIOT!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

"Blessings? No way in hell." Yolda's voice sounded more like a pang in his ears.

It was only the two of them in the room. En, Izabella, and Satura were in the other room since he told them that he would like to talk to Yolda _in private._

An almost graceful, demonic grimace was dancing on Yolda's lips. It was as if she had known that he'd come looking for her and was rejecting his request on purpose. He had around six hours left to persuade Yolda to give him the blessings.

For the first time in his life, Oga realized that a fight won't end a problem.

'_Think, Tatsumi, think!'_

X X X

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 5: Get Your Family's Blessings -Hilda part-**_

X X X

_**Around two hours ago…  
**_"Oh God, it's a pain in the ass to look for that damned brat!"

Hilda massaged her temple, "Not good. This is starting to drain my energy." She muttered.

Oga's cellphone abruptly rang, indicating that a message had been received. He flipped his phone open and read the message as he scroll down before nodding understandingly and flipped it close.

_From: Lamia  
Subject: Darling, You IDIOT!_

_I am guessing that you and Hilda nee-sama are looking for Yolda since she wouldn't want to face her parents for this, so… I have done you a favor to locate Yolda. She's inside an apartment near the Shopping District._

_By the way, just in case, I will write you the rules of DYI:  
-you cannot quarrel  
-you should not be too intimate towards people other than your couple  
-you have to get your family's blessings within 3 days of activation  
-you can quarrel as long as you hold hands  
-you can quarrel as long as you use love calls  
-you cannot be separated for more than one meter  
-you can be separated as long as one of you is asleep_

_I wish you luck! And oh! If possible, I want you to less involve Hilda nee-sama in this. She has complex about her parents, after all._

The last piece of rule Lamia wrote him caught his attention. So they could be safely separated as long as one of them was asleep? Now that's a useful info!

Then, he might as well not involve Hilda in this _at all._

He grinned.

* * *

And here he is now, facing the bemused Yolda who seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

"Okay. If you don't want to give me the blessings now, can you at least tell me about your parents?"

"Huh? Why do my parents suddenly come up in this conversation?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Oga grinned.

Yolda smiled in amusement, "Well, let me think. Or not." She brushed her hair to the side, "Let me guess…"

Oga waited.

The blonde pointed out her index finger and smiled, "It's Hilda, isn't it? She said something about her being abused by our parents to gain your sympathy or something? What a whore." She spat.

Oga's eyes shot wide open at that, "Abused?!" he almost shouted.

"Abudah?!" Beel seemed to be just as surprised.

"Oh? She didn't tell you that far, I guess? Well, it's not like she's physically abused."

The delinquent was already too alarmed to process her words, as he quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and shouted in her face, "Tell me the details!"

Yolda blinked. But after a while, she came to her senses and slapped his hands off her shoulder.

"You do realize that this is something you should ask the person herself and not me, don't you?" she eyed him.

Realizing his own mistake, Oga lowered his head, his face covered by the shadow of his bangs. That was when he realized that this blonde, Yolda, wasn't trying to be the villain here. She must have a good reason behind this…

Why does it bother him so much?

Everything that happened to Hilda…

The frightened look on her face when she mentioned her parents never left his head.

"I could give you a hint, though…"

He raised his head up with hope.

"It was all in Hilda's head." Was all the blonde could say.

Oga didn't reply, nor did he understand what the blonde was talking about. If it was all in Hilda's head, then it meant he had to ask her by himself. Then what's the point in this hint?

* * *

_**Meanwhile…  
**_"The story is getting intense, Lamia!" Demon Lord exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, I can see that, my Lord."

"I wonder how that Oga kid will get the blessings~! I do hope he succeeded in it!"

Biting her lip, Lamia nodded.

The little girl felt guilty towards her idol. She knew well, if not more than anyone else, that the blonde had troubles regarding her parents. But at the same time, she wanted her Hilda nee-sama to conquer this fear of hers and move on. This problem is the only one she couldn't get over with even after a mountain of consultations.

Intertwining her fingers, Lamia silently prayed that this would end Hilda's problem.

'_I am counting on you, Oga.' _Lamia mentally stated as she fixed her eyes to the huge screen before her.

'…_Please help Hilda nee-sama!'_

* * *

"A—nyway!" Yolda said playfully.

The blonde patted Oga's shoulder and smiled almost genuinely at him.

"I will give the blessings _after _you can get them from my parents." She smirked. But for some reason, Oga could tell that the smirk didn't have any ill intentions behind it.

Yolda twirled around and touched the doorknob, as she was about to spin the knob, she stopped, "Hilda needs to get over this. I will lend a hand in this, but only if you promise me not to tell her anything." She looked over her shoulder and put a finger on her lips while winking her eye at the delinquent.

Oga and Baby Beel stared at her wide-eyed before they grinned at each other and nodded at Yolda.

"You rock!" Oga cheered.

The blonde giggled before she got out of the room and made a phone call outside.

* * *

_The small girl ran throughout the corridor and stopped when she arrived in front of a room._

_She pushed the door open and smiled at the two people inside, "Mother, Father!" she chirped as she ran towards them. The two parents welcomed their daughter with a loving embrace as the girl giggled._

_For a second, it felt like heaven and hell had switched place._

_Nothing felt more blissful than this._

_But as the girl rested in the arms of her loving parents, the whole place went dark. Frightened, she faced her parents to look for comfort, but found nothing of the sorts… nothing besides the resentful expressions on her parent's face._

_They pushed her away._

"_Hilda! You're a big girl now! How many times do I have to tell you to stop being scared?!" her Mother shouted._

"_Why are you yelling at your daughter?! Her become like that is obviously your fault!" her Father shouted at her Mother._

"_What?! Why are you blaming me over _everything_?! This is all Hilda's fault!"_

Her eyes shot open and she panted heavily.

She found herself in Oga's room. Maybe she fell asleep when they took a rest in his room earlier.

She realized that her whole body was covered in sweat. Her dream, no, nightmare, was certainly terrifying enough to make her sweat at least this much. She laughed at herself. When did she become so weak?

No, weak sides don't exist in her dictionary.

Creaking sound could be heard as someone opened the door, "Hilda…" that person called.

It was already quite dark in the room but she could tell that it was Oga. He was walking towards her and finally stood on the spot where the moonlight shone. Hilda raised her head up to look at him.

"…What?" she questioned.

Once she finished her question, Oga shoved a phone in her face. No, a _hell_phoneto be exact.

"Whose is that?" Hilda asked, suspicious. "It can't possibly be yours."

"It's not mine, it's Yolda's."

At the mentioning of Yolda's names, Hilda became wary.

"We put your parents on the phone. Talk to them." He said, almost as if he was begging her into it.

But on the other hand, she widened her eyes. Sweat started to roll down her face once again. She was hesitating, but her trembling hand reached for the phone anyhow. Gulping once, she brought the phone on her ears.

"…H-hello?" she stuttered.

"_Hello, Hilda? This is mom. I heard from Yolda that you're getting married?"_

At the woman's voice, Hilda's body tensed. She was scared. That was the same voice she heard yelling and screaming at her Father when she was little. It had been a long time but she could never forget it. It still left terror lingering in her chest. She just prayed that they won't be yelling at each other at all this time.

Being strangely considerate, Oga put his hands on her shoulder, reassuring her. He had heard from her parents that Hilda used to blame herself for what happened to their relationship.

And it's true… indeed it was just all in her head.

Hilda relaxed after a short while and continued the phone call.

"Y-yes, I mean, no! I mean — Mother and Father do not need to worry too much about this. You don't really have to come to the party either since you must be very busy with your work, just…" she looked down. Oga raised an eyebrow.

"…just don't fight…" her voice trailed off. All of a sudden, her parents' loud voices could be heard ringing in her head.

The other side of the phone seemed to go silent as well.

"…_Fight?"_

"Y-yes…"

"_Hilda dear, we were just asking about your marriage. There wasn't any reason for us to fight over something like this, was there?"_

Hilda blinked. All the voices in her head vanished along with the end of the sentence.

"_And Father was excited to know who the lucky guy is, too. Was it the one who called us earlier? He was asking strange questions about your childhood too. Must be him!" _she could hear her Mother giggled.

But wait, Oga called them?

She whipped around almost instantly and saw him grinning at her.

She half-glared at him before she turned back to the phone.

"Oga called you?" she asked.

"_Yes! That guy is called Oga? Yolda told us that he's Beelze-sama's human contractor. Are you perhaps afraid that we might not agree with your marriage because he is a human?" _her Mother asked with a worried tone.

"Yes… I thought you might start a fight with Father because of this… I was afraid…" she bit her lip and asked herself whether what she would say after this was a lie or not. She took a glance at the delinquent behind her before she built up the courage to finish her sentence,

"…I was afraid that I might be separated from him…"a hint of blush could be seen across her cheeks as she finished her sentence. She was glad Oga couldn't see her from this side.

Behind her, Oga blinked in both confusion and fluster.

The blonde's face reddened even more when she heard her Mother laughed at her over the phone but thanked the darkness in the room for covering it. She quickly motioned Oga to get out of the room as she continued the phone call.

* * *

Hilda ended the phone call with a smile.

"_We argued not because we hate each other, Hilda. It was _because _we love each other that we can argue like that. That's why you shouldn't blame yourself for it."_

When she remembered those words, it brought smile on her face again, so all these years she was worrying over nothing.

It made her realize that every couple had their own way of showing affections…

…Maybe her and Oga too.

"…_I was scared that I might be separated from him…"_

Shock hit her when she remembered what she said before. Why did she say that anyway? There's no way that she in her sane mind would say something like that. Something might have possessed her before. Yeah, must be that.

But she remembered the time when Aoi admitted her defeat to her.

* * *

"You win, Hilda."

The blonde didn't expect Aoi to say that with a smile on her face.

"Anyone with eyes could tell that it was a tie, Kunieda. Or are you looking down on me?" she narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired girl.

"Well, technically, that was a tie. But I've never seen you like that before, right? Even I was a little surprised, you know." Aoi giggled.

Hilda raised an eyebrow, unable to comprehend what this girl was trying to say. "I was like what?" she asked, a little pissed off.

"Well…" she put a finger under her chin. "…You were seriously fighting for Oga." Her expression softened as she said those words and it left Hilda wide-eyed, dumbfounded on her spot.

* * *

'_I was seriously fighting for Oga? That's ridiculous…'_

She got out of the room and found Oga standing beside her. He must have been waiting since earlier.

The two of them went to the living room and found Oga's family members throwing endless questions towards Yolda who was sitting uncomfortably on the couch. Her eye twitched in annoyance when they asked about Hilda.

"I told you I don't give a damn about Hilda!" she yelled.

"You guys should stop pestering her she'll blow up the house, I'm serious." Oga deadpanned as he walked towards the fridge to get some water, followed by Hilda.

"Oga Tatsumi, there you are!" Yolda went to him as if he was her lifesaver. "Those guys keep asking me pointless questions!" she whined.

"I know they're annoyingly loud but please bear with it." Oga sweatdropped.

"It's so cute! Who would ever have thought that Hilda-chan had a twin sister?" Misaki exclaimed excitedly.

"What's so cute about it?!" Yolda snapped.

Oga rolled his eyes.

"Yolda, you're being rude to them. And Oga, why aren't you defending your own family?" Hilda narrowed her eyes at them.

Just then, Hilda went to sit on the couch beside Misaki and they talked together with Oga's parents. Yolda watched as her sister smiled towards the family members.

"Hmm? So this is the environment Hilda lives in…" Yolda muttered, sounding uninterested. But a playful smirk formed on her lips after that as she tiptoed and whispered something to Oga who was standing beside her.

"I also give my blessings for this. And also…"

Oga's expression after that was priceless and she laughed before she made her way out of the house after she stuck her tongue mockingly at him.

As expected from a Transdimensional Demon.

She teleported somewhere just a second after.

Oga clicked his tongue.

_Bitch._

Most of all, he couldn't forgive himself for being so flustered over her words. He used his palm to cover his face.

"_I also give my blessings for this. And also… you can marry her for real, too. I won't mind. No one would object too, I'm sure."_

Oh God, why did she have to say that?

* * *

Both Oga and Hilda couldn't sleep until midnight, wanting to make sure whether they really won't be shocked or the other way around. The two of them sat on the roof, looking upside while holding hands. Not that they planned to quarrel, but it kept their hands warm.

"It has already pass midnight. I think we can return to the house now." Hilda said when she looked at Oga's watch she was holding.

"Yeah."

Hilda stood up, but before she could make another step, Oga pulled her back, making her land on his lap.

"What?" she asked, visibly annoyed by his action.

"The thing you said before… do you mean it?" he asked.

"What thing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were afraid that you would be separated from me or something?"

Oga caught her off-guard. She couldn't hide her blush and all she could do was turn around.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes. With Hilda sitting on his lap and all, he couldn't help but getting a little uncomfortable.

Baby Beel had long fell asleep and it made them feel even more nervous than necessary.

"…was true…" her voice was too low for him to hear.

"What?"

Hilda turned around to face him, "It was true! Happy now?" she snapped at him.

Oga blinked.

Neither of them realized that their faces were merely a centimeter between each other. Hilda was the first one to realize and she made her move to back off but was caught by Oga into an embrace.

Hilda gaped, her heartbeat accelerated.

Oga grinned and whispered in her ears, "Hell yeah I'm happy."

**~To be continued~**


	6. Never Ignore Aphrodite's Recommendation

**Okay. I am _very _sorry for the late update. But I've written it on my biography so I expect you to already be prepared to wait longer ;3**

**Anyway, this is a thank you for you who have waited long enough.**

**Behold, my readers! This is the sixth chapter which I have been working day and night on! (lies, I actually only began it yesterday)**

**This chapter also serves as a Valentine special so it's Valentine-themed. And no, this isn't filler. And this is only the first part. I will post the second part tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**Now~ I shall thank these cool people: _Frayner, ifanimegoeslikethis, Yokoyoko, jd, jneth1lary88, Bl00dyShad0w, Princesa-Bultos, RememberTheName76, Who, Schoonie, tomuchhutch, thundertamer kasumi, anna2772, Qiaros, reddevil47, Ro0w'z, Nanamia, FireDragonPrincess, a person, AnimeLuver1885, Miura, 00cLosetFreak00, cherry-chan, pinksamauraiXIV, karie2055, superlee, KH-Hardcorefan4483, Katy-Joanne209, _and_ artilyon-rand. _  
**

**[IMPORTANT NOTE]: By the way, this chapter has some adult content (I guess), so you have to be 16 if you want to read it. If you're below 16 and still want to read it, do what you want. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

The cool night breeze slipped inside the room through the slightly-opened window.

She was lying on the overly-familiar bed—the bed full of his scent. Her golden locks spread upon the bed sheets. Only the necessary amount of skin was concealed by the cover. Sweat trickled down her forehead.

He was towering on top of her, however, his mouth made its way to her exposed neck, licking and sucking it while occasionally biting it gently. Afterward, he spent some time admiring the red mark he just made on her milky white skin. This was the proof, the mark that made her his.

No, they weren't in love.

That alone, they were certain.

X X X

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 6: Never Ignore Aphrodite's Recommendation**_

X X X

Lamia examined the box in her hand as she walked through the aisle in the castle, making her way to Angelica's place, to visit the Human World.

The Great Demon Lord had asked her to deliver the package to Oga and Hilda in secret, meaning no one else should know about this. Curiously, she shook the small red box in her hands, trying to listen to the sound, at least, to guess what the content was. The Demon Lord had also told her that this thing would accelerate the progress of Oga and Hilda's relationship, and it really bothered her. If they really made progress, what would she do?

Shaking the box was seemingly pointless so Lamia ceased her attempt.

There were three letters printed on the box:

" _**A L P **_**"**

What could that possibly stand for?

As they say, curiosity kills the cat. Lamia felt her curiosity was slowly killing her and she was desperately trying to guess what the content of the box was, but she didn't dare to go against the Demon Lord's order.

She sighed.

Guess she'll just see it when Hilda had opened it.

* * *

His dark eyes met her emerald ones.

Their faces were merely inches from each other's, enabling them to feel each other's breathes.

After a moment of silence, Oga finally parted his lips, "I think I'm in love with you…"

Hilda was quiet.

She wasn't surprised, nor was she annoyed by his sudden confession. She felt nothing when he pushed her to the corner and pressed his larger body against hers.

Pissed by the moment of no response, Oga parted his lips in exasperation but before he could say anything, Furuichi interrupted.

"—Cut!"

In a blink of an eye, Oga and Hilda were now away from each other.

"Hilda-san, you need to look at least a little surprised! Come on. How do you usually respond when someone confesses his love to you?" the silver-haired teen whined as he walked toward the couple. For some shitty reason, people chose him as a director instead of a helper.

Hilda glared daggers at him, "Without doubt, I shall slice the life out of him." She answered with so much confidence as she brought her pink parasol up.

Furuichi shuddered a bit.

"Alright guys, you can take your break now." Aoi clapped her hands, signaling the people to take a break.

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow and they were forced to present a show representating their class for the Valentine's Day event or their class would be banned from St. Ishiyama for eternity. The class suddenly came up with this short drama where the main protagonist fell in love with the girl who had practically deceived his entire family into welcoming her in. The drama sounded scarily familiar to Oga's real life it horrified him in many ways.

But for Oga himself, there were drastic difference in this story compared to his life. It was the fact that the main protagonist _fell in love _with the girl.

He certainly didn't fall in love with the Demon by all odds.

Oga tried to decline his role, and while at it, Hilda's, too. But what was his opinion compared to the whole class'? Furuichi and Aoi seemed to be rooting for them, too. Just when he thought that those two could be the ones to help him out of this trouble.

"Good work today, Oga, Hilda." Aoi smiled at them.

Hilda merely nodded quietly and asked Furuichi to bring her some drink.

Oga read the script over again and arched a brow at it. "How could this main protagonist fall in love with the girl so damn quick? This is not logic!" he tried to protest, the thing he had repeated relentlessly since he was chosen as the main protagonist.

"Did you even read the script until the end, Oga?" Aoi rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, page six is my limit."

"Sheesh… Look, the girl ran away from her mansion in order to avoid getting betrothed to a man she despised. Then she met the main protagonist and he took her in out of sympathy. Unexpectedly, the girl deceived the whole family into thinking that she was the main protagonist's lover-in-secret. It was revealed that she's actually a daughter of demon. However, under Goddess Aphrodite's blessing, they fell in love with each other."

"It's so confusing. And who's this afro dude who came out of nowhere and magically made the two fell in love with each other? It's _so _unreal, mind you!"

"It's Aphrodite! The Goddess of Love! Anyway, be quiet, Oga. Whatever you say won't save you from your role."

The delinquent groaned and propped against the nearest chair before reading the script over again. It wasn't easy to memorize all the cheesy lines the main protagonist expressed to the girl, especially when he's reminded that Hilda would be the one to portray that girl. He meant, it was as difficult as passing exams with an all-A. Well, you know what I mean.

Hilda was sitting somewhere near the window while sipping on the carton milk Furuichi bought her just now. Somehow the sight of her drinking human drinks like that brought a funny feeling to him.

_Oh_! And if you're wondering how the two could be separated from each other for more than one meter, it was because Lamia informed them that they were granted a day free of the DYI rules, though they still couldn't take it off, but they could do anything without unnecessarily getting shocked.

A moment later, Yuka's loud voice could be heard right outside the class.

"Lami-tan, you're visiting? Kyaa!"

Everyone could guess that Lamia was coming and that the delinquent girl was squeezing the life out of her using her human-or-even-demon-killing hug.

"Get off me! I'm here to deliver something to Oga and Hilda nee-sama!" she struggled.

As if on cue, Hilda stood up from her seat and approached the door, opening it, just to meet Lamia who's hugged or maybe choked by Yuka. The blonde told Yuka to stop and the girl did as she was told. Lamia then hand the box to Hilda, informing that it was a package from the Demon Lord.

"_ALP_? What might this be?" Hilda asked. Out of nowhere, Oga appeared behind her, examining the box over her shoulder, resting his chin on it. Neither of them seemed bothered about it but the crowds around them had started to murmur.

Seemingly oblivious of the murmurs, Hilda opened the velvet box.

Inside, there was a small bottle of overly-suspicious pink liquid. There was a red heart on the bottle's body.

Oga arched an eyebrow, while the other two females seemed to have figured out what the small object was.

Lamia's eyes were wide, "Th-that's… Aphrodite's…" she stuttered.

"_Love potion._" Hilda finished calmly.

"What's that? Afro-whatshit _again_?" Oga rolled his eyes, emphasizing the 'again'.

The blonde took the bottle out and her lips formed a demonic smirk, totally ignoring the delinquent's question. "It seems that the Great Demon Lord wouldn't let us have one DYI-free day without any hindrance. I expect no less from my Lord." She closed her eye in content.

"What are you being so happy for, huh? Don't count me in. I'm not drinking that stuff! I bet that crazy Lord of yours is just having fun with sticking us together!"

"Don't you dare oppose the Lord's command, Oga."

"What? You're saying that you want to do what he commanded whole-heartedly?"

"I don't mind. Don't you think you are being a little limb lately? You couldn't even accept this kind of challenge?" she smirked. God, she just knew how to make him do what she wanted.

Oga's lips formed his signature demonic grin, "Now you've said it. Let's accept that challenge, then!"

"Hoo?" Hilda smirked. "We shall consume it after we get home, then."

"Bring it on!"

Unbeknownst of them, Lamia bit her lip nervously. _'For the love of God, this can't be happening. Is the Demon Lord really serious about this?!' _she mentally panicked.

The rest of the day, they practiced the play with massive amount of cursing and arguing. The play's main flaw would be Oga's lack of memorized lines and Hilda's lack of expression. Most of them weren't sure if they could pull it off by tomorrow. With the condition of the two main players like this, it wasn't impossible if their play would be a wreck tomorrow.

* * *

Hilda was lying on the couch with Oga towering her. His eyes bored deep into hers. Silence overwhelmed them. Baby Beel innocently looked at the two from the living table, somehow feeling excited by the scene.

"I don't care if this feeling is merely the doing of Goddess Aphrodite. I just want you by my side…" Oga murmured.

Instead of answering him, the blonde looked aside at her Master and her brow knitted.

"Oga, can you do this out of Young Master's sight?" she commented dryly before pushing him by his chest and brought herself up.

"_Fuck! _I can't believe I managed that disgusting cheesy line just now!" Oga messed his hair in frustration.

"This is too indecent for the Master to see. Let us do this somewhere else after he is asleep. We won't get any payment even if we perform well anyway. This whole drama thing is nonsense and full of indecent scenes!" She kept whining as she carried the baby in her arms and went to the kitchen.

Oga threw himself on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Look, I don't even like this crap. But if we don't perform it well we'll never heard the end of it from Kunieda and that creep Furuichi."

Hilda didn't answer.

Getting tired of changing the channel and found nothing interesting to watch, Oga turned it off, throwing the remote on the table and began walking away. "I'll be waiting upstairs." He couldn't believe he finally had the chance to say this again. It had only been three days of being bound together with Hilda but it seemed like forever already.

You couldn't believe how suck it felt to be unable to have even one second of privacy in your life. Please imagine it, folks.

"Wait, Oga." Hilda called. The delinquent turned, only to have the blonde shoved the small bottle on his face. "Drink it." It sounded more like a command than a demand.

"I told you I'm not drinking it," his eyes narrowed warily at the suspicious bottle of liquid.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, yes I did."

"You said you accepted the challenge."

"Did I?" Oga feigned ignorance.

"I guarantee it won't kill you."

"Of course it won't! What's that?! It's like you had an intention to kill me!"

"Shut up, gutter-trash, you're being too paranoid. I shall drink it after you to prove that it's safe."

"Liar! I swear you won't drink it! I bet it'll make us do more stupid things! Believe me Hilda, I'm an expert in this."

"Nonsense! I am quite sure that this potion is safe."

"FYI, Hilda, _quite sure _doesn't convince me! Hadn't your mama taught you not to be so wishy-washy?!"

"What is that? Do not use improper words on me, unruly brat." She rolled her eyes and growled in exasperation, "Alright. Let me take it first. Promise me you will take it after me," her eyes glared daggers at him.

"Sure, why not?" he grinned idiotically.

Hilda made a hissing sound before she gulped a small amount of the pink liquid. At first, it tasted sweet and had strawberry scent. Nothing seemed wrong with it the first ten seconds after consuming it. But the next second, Hilda felt her body burned with heat matching hell's fire itself.

She fell on her knee but still tried to support her Master's weight. Though, having been surprised by the condition of his wet nurse, Baby Beel stopped sucking his milk and jumped off Hilda's arms.

"O-oi, Hilda, something wrong?" Oga asked nervously.

"Of course there is something wrong, you incompetent piece of shit!" Hilda snapped despite her condition. She forcefully pulled him down, as if trying to make him feel her pain, "This thing is burning me!"

"I _told _you I'm an expert in this!"

"It is irrelevant to me! Drink it! I do not want to be the only want to bear with this unnecessary pain!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I've been suspicious about that thing since the very start. It's your own fault for being so damn stupid!"

"You promised! I'm _so _going to haunt you if you let me die like this!"

"Well, that's—Argh! Let me see the box! There may be instructions there!" he said before rushing to the kitchen to read the box. And right, there was a small piece of paper inside, though the content made Oga wanted to rip it.

The content went like this:

_**If drank alone might cause considerable amount of heat and if left untreated might cause horrible DEATH.  
Be sure to drink it together.  
Do it mouth to mouth! *heart* (Recommended by Momma Aphrodite)**_

_**-Love, your greatest Demon Lord ever**_

_P.S. I went through all the trouble of asking this from Aphrodite so you better thank me later, Ogre-chan!_

Oga crumpled the paper and threw it to the dustbin, cursing in process.

He definitely didn't want to fall into the random Lord's trick again but he simply couldn't ignore the word 'death' on the note, which was unnecessarily written in caps lock. The Demon Lord might be crazy but he was sure that he didn't lie about the death part. Now, he couldn't possibly leave Hilda to death like that. Well, why not have Beel drink it mouth-to-mouth with her, then? She would definitely love that!

But it's not likely for Beel to be able to do that.

Curse brainworks! He's not good in thinking anyway! He's not the master of thinking, but he's good at doing things. Might as well do it quickly rather than postponing this continuously. And hey, this might be better than it appeared to be!

Screw positive thinkings! He's also not good at that…

Discarding all his dignity and humbleness, Oga gulped and convinced himself again and again that he really needed to do this. Hilda's life depended on this.

The blonde was already lying on the floor, breathing hard and face red because of heat. Sweat trickled down her forehead and thighs. Baby Beel beside her, looking all concerned. He was making cute whimpering sounds.

Oga gulped one last time before opening the bottle's cap and pouring the pink liquid into his mouth.

He inched closer to the blonde and could already feel her hot breaths against his face. Thank Goodness she wasn't conscious, or he was sure she would ascertain that he wouldn't be seeing any sunrise ever again. Slowly, he closed the distance between them.

As if on cue, Baby Beel adorably put his hands on his eyes, convincing his Father that he didn't see a thing.

Carefully, Oga used his tongue to part her lips and insert the liquid in her mouth—_Holy cow_, this is so damn perverted! He couldn't believe he did this!

But he felt relieved when her breaths became steady not too long after he did it. Thank goodness it worked.

He parted away from her, breathing quite hard himself after the lack of oxygen.

Baby Beel removed his hands from his eyes and cheered.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

The baby waved his hand at him as if telling him not to be shy.

"I'm not, dammit!"

Beel laughed and left the room.

Still a little pissed, Oga looked at the now empty bottle—_the cause of the improper act he did just now_—before throwing it away. What was that thing for anyway? He didn't feel any different from before.

He carried Hilda to his room.

* * *

The whole castle echoed with the Great Demon Lord's laughter.

"Did you see how that Oga kid's face seemed so stupid?! He's definitely a virgin! And there's no doubt that's his first kiss!" the Lord slapped the chair's armrest so hard it almost fell off.

Lamia who stood beside him was extremely bothered by the fact that Oga just kissed her Hilda nee-sama without even asking for permission. Not like he had a chance to anyway, but it just bothered her too much!

"…My Lord, don't you think it is too much even for them? I mean, first kiss is a serious matter. Hilda nee-sama never kissed another man, too. And I am sure that she did not want her first to be with Oga…" her voice trailed off. She knew that her Hilda nee-sama had taken interests in that human contracter of her master. But… would she really accept it if she was conscious that time?

Maybe it was her who had stood in their way this whole time.

Maybe they actually like each other.

Lamia suddenly found the floor interesting.

Suddenly she felt weight on her head, something warm and big. She looked up and saw the Demon Lord patting her head. Her cheeks felt warm at the sight of the Lord she respect smiled at her.

"I'm just helping them realize their own feelings, Lamia dear. I won't force them if they really don't find each other attractive. It's because I _know _that I tried all these attempts. You should already know by now, too…" he looked at the huge screen displaying Oga lied Hilda down on his bed and tucking the blanket under her chin.

Oga didn't smile warmly at her, he just stared at her.

Somehow the look in his eyes said everything.

"…that Oga kid is madly in love with our Hilda. And I am sure, Hilda feels the same."

Lamia didn't want t let go of Hilda, yet. But she tried her hard to think that this was for the best. Hilda was happy with Oga, something she never experienced around another man.

The petite girl inhaled deeply, calming herself down.

She smiled at the Demon Lord, "Yes, you are right, my Lord!"

"Glad you understand." He grinned.

Oh well, who cares if the Demon Lord's words were actually only made-up because he didn't want Lamia to be in the way to his source of entertainment?

* * *

Hilda's eyes fluttered open.

She woke up in the dark room. It was already evening, she could guess from the color of the sky.

Slowly, she went into sitting position.

Someone opened the door and she turned to see the person. It was Oga, carrying a tray of food for her, probably because Mrs. Oga and Misaki asked him to.

"Hey," he muttered with a grin. "Feeling better?" he asked, placing the tray on the table.

She nodded quietly.

"…Say, Oga, did something happen to me?" her voice was low and quiet. "I feel sleep-deprived… no… I feel lifeless…"

She was right. Her single eye was half-lidded. It was as if she hadn't been eating for days and didn't have any energy left to keep her eyes open.

"You're hungry." Oga decided.

She looked at him, "I guess you're right…"

"Want me to feed you or something? You don't look like you can even hold a spoon."

"Yes…" she nodded. "I am sorry you have to help me like this…"

"No worries. Anyway, don't apologize, it's so unlike you." He took the warm soup from the tray and scooped a spoonful of it. He cooled it down before feeding it to her.

After swallowing the food, she smirked, "You are unexpectedly caring when someone is feeling unwell, Oga."

"Don't tease me now." Oga hissed.

She chuckled before she slipped off the bed and stood in front of him. He arched a questioning brow at her just a second before she suddenly stripped in front of her, leaving her only in her underwear. He couldn't help but to take a peek at them. They were erratically black and lacy.

She started to unclip her bra and his eyes widened before he put away the bowl of soup and tried to stop her from doing anything to embarrass herself even further.

"Snap out of it, Hilda! What happened to you, woman?!" he shouted at her.

Her single eye was still half-lidded, as if she was drunk.

'_Could it be because of that Afro potion this afternoon?' _he mentally guessed, taking a look at Hilda's blonde hair. '_No-no-no, her hair isn't getting any curly. Afro's out of option._'

We could say Oga just couldn't remember the potion's name. Please, readers. Don't look at him as if he's the biggest idiot in this world. Spare him.

Five seconds later, Oga could feel something snapped in his head. Following it, he felt his consciousness drifting away… But he swore, just before his consciousness faded completely, he could see his hands unclipping the bra he tried to protect just now…

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Let's hope I can finish the second part by tomorrow, guys!**

**Anyway, please leave reviews. It will really please me and it will push me into writing faster ;)**

**By the way, just read _Percy Jackson & the Olympians _recently! Oh my God, it's such a cool series! I've never read a novel before and I'm glad that's my first!**

**Geez, enough of my endless babbles.**

**See you next time~!**


	7. Do Your Best on Valentine's Day

**Hi, guys. Bad news, I can't finish the second part on time. But I need to update this soon so I split this chapter into two again. By the way, Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Thank you: _Frayner_, _KH_-****_Hardcorefan4483_, _artilyon-rand_, _ifanimegoeslikethis_, _jneth1lary88_, _Bl00dyShad0w_, _tomuchhutch_, _Yokoyoko_, and _RememberTheName78_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

Oga didn't know what possessed him, but he couldn't hold the urge to touch her more. His hands roamed around her body, caressing every skin he could reach. They kissed passionately and he explored the inside of her mouth hungrily, fighting for dominance.

They parted and Oga looked into Hilda's single emerald eye before kissing it softly and then looked into it once again, asking for permission.

She was beautifully wet with his and her own sweat.

She slowly nodded, panting slightly.

They were both beginner at this, and so they went slow.

Hilda circled her arms around his neck and brought him closer for a kiss in order to cease the pain going on the lower part of her body. She accidentally bit his lip due to pain. Blood trickled down his lips onto hers.

He caressed her smooth cheek, "Does it hurt?" he asked in a low whisper.

The blonde shook her head with her eyes closed.

"…Oga…" she breathed, calling his name.

"Yeah…?" Oga answered softly.

"We are doing this because of that potion, aren't we? There's nothing more in this, is there?" she asked. Somehow he could sense the grim in her voice. As if she didn't want it to be true but was trying to convince herself that… that was it.

He pulled her into an embrace, muttering the all-too-familiar line to her:

"I don't care if this feeling is merely the doing of Goddess Aphrodite. I just want you by my side…"

X X X

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 7: Do Your Best on Valentine's Day**_

X X X

Oga and Hilda went to school after leaving Baby Beel in the house since Misaki told them that she would be going to the school to watch their play later, bringing Baby Beel with her.

She told him that he and Hilda should have more time together. Saying things like she "won't get any niece soon" if Baby Beel kept following them everywhere, while snickering, of course.

Oga cursed his sister one last time before leaving to the school.

They walked to school hand-in-hand in silence.

It was already quite normal, but today, it felt a little warmer.

X X X

Unlike many other schools, St. Ishiyama celebrated Valentine's Day the same way as school festival event. Imagine there were Haunted House, cafés, food-selling stands, and even fortune-telling stand, packed into one location of a school.

Every class had to do something to merry the event.

The special class was no exception.

"—_What?!_"

Aoi's voice startled everyone in the class. She was shocked, no, panicked by the couple's statement just now. How could they be so stupid as to not realize this any sooner?

The whole class had gathered here, looking at Oga and Hilda's intertwined fingers.

"So… you really can't be separated for more than one meter? _Again!?_" Furuichi freaked out. How could they perform the play if the two main players couldn't even be away from each other for more than one meter? They only had approximately two hours until the play. Was there even enough time to chose new players and have them memorize the script?

Of course no, eh?

"Unfortunately so…" Hilda answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Kanzaki and Himekawa had started to fight on who's going to play the main protagonist in Oga's place while the Red Tail girls seemed to be interested in playing Hilda's role, though they weren't sure if the one playing the main protagonist were their preference so they didn't volunteer themselves.

"Worry not, guys." Oga spoke up.

The crowd's commotion stopped as they turned to him.

He put his arm across the blonde's shoulder and pulled her closer while she could only raise a brow at his weird behavior. "The two of us will perform so you don't need to look for substitutes," he was grinning confidently, as if telling them that he wasn't joking.

"Hello!" Furuichi broke the moment of silence, waving his hand over Oga's face as if telling him to snap out of it. Hilda took the opportunity to brush Oga's hand, which had been resting on her shoulder, away. "You and Hilda-san couldn't get away from each other for more than one shitty meter. Now tell me how you are going to perform." His brow knitted.

"We have been practicing this play like crazy even to the point of embarrassing ourselves so I'm not letting you cancel my performance, you miserable little creep!" Oga growled furiously with his teeth gritted, his hands choking Furuichi by pulling his collar.

"_What'syourpointdammit?!_" Furuichi also gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Heh! I've asked the afro dude to grant me permission to be free from DYI's rules during the performance! By mail, that is!" he grinned proudly, showing off Hilda's _hell_phone in his hand.

Aoi's eyes widened, "By afro dude do you mean—?"

"Don't tell me it's _that _Goddess Aphrodite?!" Furuichi shrieked in horror.

Oga blinked. It seemed like he still couldn't memorize Aphrodite's name at all so Hilda nodded in confirmation to the two in his place.

"For real?!"

The delinquent sighed in content and the background seemed to be full of glitters, so were his eyes. "You see, this afro dude is really good at relationship-related—wow, it rhymes—stuff so this DYI problem is actually a piece of cake for him—"

"_Her._" Hilda corrected.

"Afro is a guy!"

"Shut up and continue."

Oga rolled his eyes and growled before continuing, "…A piece of cake for _her _to take care of, but _she_ didn't want to dispel it permanently since _she_ said it was fun seeing us like this—which, by chance, was also the reason why a certain someone made us wear this damn gadget."

"I could guess who it is you're talking about." Furuichi commented.

"And so, our problem is finally over!" Oga smirked.

"Glad to know that. And I'm sure you've memorized all your lines, too."

"…."

"What's with the silence? Don't tell me you haven't memorized them."

"Err… I'll figure something out?"

"Don't fuck around, Oga! The play is in less than two hours, dammit!"

"If I ever forgot the lines, I could definitely come up with even better ones! Promise!"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid I don't accept promises." Aoi stepped forward. "Come here and rehearse until the limit is up!" she glared daggers at him. "It's okay, you can practice _only _the scenes where you and Hilda are less than one meter away." She smiled dangerously.

Apparently Aoi had this bet with one of the classes that her class would perform better than them so she's kinda sentimental about this. Like, she didn't want to lose and she wanted the play to be perfect.

He definitely didn't want to be dragged into the boring drama rehearsal again. Practicing alone with Hilda was so much better than practicing with everyone. They're just all so fucking noisy and they commented on every _single _mistake he made. Even interval of his blinks!

He's fed up witht that! No way was he going to let them force him to rehearse.

Hence, he made the most suicidal decision.

He held Hilda's hand and pulled her with him as he stormed out of the class in lightning speed.

"Wait—_Oga_!" Aoi shouted from inside the class.

He was surely going to be killed by her if she ever found him.

X X X

Oga and Hilda found themselves in front of a Haunted House ran by one of the second-year classes. Oga was trying to find a place to hide and Hilda seemed to have taken liking to the horror-themed entertainment. Well, Hilda was a Demon so it was no wonder if she was curious about this new 'Human World entertainment", as she would say.

She began walking to the entrance.

"Halt! We have to pay before getting in!" Oga yelled.

"Is that so?" she turned around, seemingly annoyed that she couldn't just go in. "Be fast." She grumbled as she followed him to the cashier.

"For two."

"It's ¥1000 for two persons, sir."

"_What the __—?!_" Oga slammed the cashier table, "You think your Haunted Hause is better than Disney Land's?! What's with the ridiculously high price? You're a swindler, I'm calling the police!" he snapped.

"If you are dissatisfied with the price, please leave, sir." The cashier wasn't even looking up from the magazing she's reading when she said that.

Beside him, Hilda seemed to be preparing to draw her sword since she was gripping on the tip of her parasol while sending death glare to the cashier—who didn't seem to notice. He had to stop her before she made a scene here on the holy ground of St. Ishiyama—on its beloved Valentine's Day event, on top of all.

Oga quickly—and _unwillingly_—threw the money to the cashier's face and stomped into the Haunted House.

Inside, the place was dark and they could barely see anything clearly. The place was quite well-designed. There were Japanese tombstones and skeletons almost everywhere within sight. Hilda seemed to be examining the whole place carefully and slowly, as if expecting some real monster to jump in. No one could blame her for it, though. Oga bet she entered this place expecting something Demon-World-ish to appear, at least.

The first ten steps, they didn't see anything peculiar.

But next, a very ugly supposedly-ghost appeared suddenly from above, now face-to-face with Hilda with its head hanging upside down.

Oga expected Hilda to at least be a little shocked by the sudden appearance of the _ghost_, but she seemed unmoved, instead, she unsheathed her sword sliced the thing's head off. All of it happened in a blink of an eye Oga could barely see anythting that happened before the head fell down and rolled around before stopping on his shoe. Thank goodness it was just a doll. If it was a person in make-up, this might just turn into a serious crime.

"Hey, Hilda, make sure you don't do that again the next time you meet the ghost." _Who knows if the next one is a student in make-up?_

"…Why not?" she turned, putting her sword back into the sheath.

Telling her "Those are not real monsters," might just be useless. She's a stubborn woman...

That's right! Just tell her this, then.

"You might not believe this but this place is protected by the Gods. If you kill these things, you might have technically declared a war with them and that's troubling your Demon Lord—I guess. Anyway, just make sure not to do it again."

_Dammit! That sounds _so_ stupid! What am I, a failure of a comedian?!_

However, Hilda seemed to buy it, since she narrowed her eyes afterward. "What are these Demon World creatures doing siding with Gods? Are they betraying the Demon Lord? Traitors must die!"

"Whoa, whoa! Chill there, Hilda. These guys are just—"

"I listen to no excuses! Anyone who betrayed the Demon Lord… I shall reduce them to ashes!" she stated firmly. Oga might be seeing things, because he swore he could see fire in her eyes as she unseathed her sword once again.

"No—Wait—Hilda, get a hold of yourself—" Oga tried to prevent her from doing anything stupid but it was too late. With one blow she destroyed everything.

The whole school building shook, but most people dismissed it as a short earthquake...

X X X

Just as Oga and Hilda wondered around once again, they were spotted by Aoi.

"There you are! The play is in half and hour. Come on, change your clothes—What happened to you two?!" Aoi screamed in horror.

Standing in front of her were Oga and Hilda. The two were, in one way or another, in a mess. Their clothes were covered in dust and some other dirt. Aoi could already guess that the shaking earlier was the result of their doing after seeing their condition.

"What did you do again, Oga?"

"_Me?! _Ask this woman, not me! I tried my best to prevent her from—"

Aoi turned to Hilda, "What did you do, Hilda-san?" she sweatdropped.

"_Alright! _Just ignore me like that! Ignore me as you want! Fine!" Oga complained.

Hilda didn't listen to him as she answered Aoi's question, "Oga said that place was God's territory and it's full of traitor Demons so I eliminated them."

"So it's your fault, after all! What do you think you're telling her?!" Aoi flashed a glare to Oga.

Oga avoided her eyes and whistled.

Aoi massaged her temple.

"At any rate, you two should really go change now. The play is in 25 minutes." She said, looking at her wristwatch.

"'Kay."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Sorry I can't keep my promise.**

**By the way, I will update once the reviews reach 95 or 100 :3**

**See you next time~!**


	8. Do Not Ruin the Performance

**It's been a while, guys! This was supposed to be one of the Valentine special chapters but I was too obsessed with "Binbougami ga!" and I completely lost my ability to write... -_-"**

**Thank you: _Frayner, anna2772, KH-Hardcorefan448, Guest, Nyan-nyan, Bl00dyShad0w, akagirl13, tomuchhutch, artilyon-rand, dhh, ifanimegoeslikethis, 00cLosetFreak00, Benidate86, jneth1lary88, Pokemon Guy 84, the-clumsy-one, juggernaut715, alluka-chan, nightwishdpp, bob3012, Naruto Yamanaka, Chloe Cotton47, chriztiz, _and _gandut89_**

**I hope this chapter is good enough to make up with my lateness...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

The gym was mobbed with crowds, especially those who wanted to use this opportunity to ridicule the special class in case they made any error on stage. The one Aoi made a bet with was included among them. She was smirking in a very provoking manner.

That made Aoi's blood boiled, of course, and she told them to not make _any _mistake on stage or she'd personally crack their bones.

Everyone gulped and made a silent warning in their heads not to make any mistake.

On the time of the play, Furuichi greeted the spectators as the MC.

"Now, let us begin this short and simple drama: 'Afro's Love'—wait, who changed the title?!" Furuichi freaked out. He cleared his throat and continued "Pardon me, it was a mistake. The real title is 'Under Aphrodite's Blessing'!" he cheered before retreating to the left side of the stage.

The title seemed to catch the spectators' attention, since the students here were fond of holy stuff, for some reason, perhaps to live up to their school's name?

Behind the scene, Oga snickered.

Yes, the title-changing was his doing.

X X X

**= Darling, You IDIOT! =  
**_**Lesson 8: Do Not Ruin the Performace**_

X X X

Kanzaki and Yuka entered the stage.

"Dear, I am thinking that it is time for our daughter to be betrothed to a fine man." Kanzaki spoke up. It's amazing how he didn't laugh after saying those un-Kanzaki-ish words.

Next, Yuka spoke with a very un-Yuka-ish high-pitch voice. "Yes, dear. How about Himekawa? He has known our daughter since childhood."

"Hmm… Well, let us talk to Ogabride—I mean, our daughter, first."

A misspell right off the bat. Say hi to the Nadeshiko style soon, Kanzaki.

Behind the stage, Aoi had began cracking her knuckles.

The light on stage went off and after it went on again, it was Hilda who was standing there now. Kanzaki and Yuka appeared from the side and approached her.

"Hilda dear," Kanzaki said as he put a hand on Hilda's shoulder. "We were discussing about your engagement. You are of age now. It is a must for you to find a befitting person to be your hu-husband soon." He stuttered since Hilda was glaring at him, probably because he was touching her.

"I see. Who might it be, _Father_?" Hilda asked, sounding angry for some reason and she emphasized the 'father'.

"We-well, it's Himekawa. You do remember him. He is your childhood friend." Kanzaki said, still stuttering. The punishment would double for sure.

"Himekawa, you say? I _loathe _that man. Cancel the engagement or I shall leave the house."

"My dear, you shouldn't be too rebellious." Yuka coaxed, her voice was still high-pitch. Beside her, Kanzaki shuddered at her voice.

"Fine." Hilda looked away.

Kanzaki and Yuka left the stage.

Furuichi narrated the next scene, _"On the very night, Hilda left her mansion and went into the woods. As expected, her disappearance was realized by one of the house's maids. Her Father sent his guards to look for her but she successfully hid from their sight. And on the next morning, Hilda successfully –again– made it out of the woods."_

"It's your turn now. Good luck, Oga!" Aoi encouraged, slapping his back and sent him on stage.

After composing himself for a while, Oga, accompanied by Tojo, finally walked toward Hilda on the stage.

"Dude, look! There's a girl over there!"

Oga turned, looking at Hilda who was sitting on the floor.

"Shit, what's she doing there? That ground is like, _so_ dirty!" Oga commented, though it sounded humorous.

"Dunno, dude. Looks like she's in languish, too. Maybe she dropped her wedding ring and it rolled into the sewer."

"Yeah, she does look miserable."

Oga and Tojo approached Hilda with Oga bending down and offered her a hand nonchalantly. "Oi, stand up. Whatever your problem is, we can talk 'bout it." He grinned.

Slowly, Hilda looked up and into his deep, dark eyes. She let out a long sigh as if she's tired of this kind of treatment and decided to stand up all by herself, brushing the dirt off her dress in process. Oga pulled his hand back with a _tsk _and rolled his eyes in exasperation. On the other hand, Hilda examined him with her single emerald eye and a smirk formed on her face afterward.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"For God's sake, telling your name before asking another person's is like a common sense already."

"Such a rude man. Fine, I shall tell you. My name is Hildegarde, however you can call me Hilda." She smiled a cool grin while offering a handshake.

Oga half-heartedly took her hand, "Oga Tatsumi, a hunter."

The play went smooth after that, and for some reason Oga managed to memorize all the lines without any notable mistakes, seemed like he could escape Aoi's divine punishment today. Hilda, on the other hand, had managed to express the emotions quite well, especially around Oga. It was as if they didn't actually practice it, rather, it came out naturally.

Actually, whoever made this story might just be a genius. Who'd come up with the idea for this one and half an hour play the second they were told that their class had to present something for the festival. Rather, _who _wrote the script anyway? Come to think of it no one was told about it.

Putting that aside, the story went naturally. Oga taking Hilda in, her deceiving his family, and several obstacles that got in the way of their still-unrealized feelings, like Oga's enemies who thought that Hilda was Oga's girlfriend and wanted to take her as hostage, and Hilda's fiancé—Himekawa—. But the helpful character, Aphrodite (_for some reason _starred by Kunieda Aoi), finally made them realize their feelings.

That fiancé was the one who leaked the information about Hilda being a Demon.

"Forgive me for hiding this fact, I…" Hilda looked down to her knees—something she would never do in real life. The scene was after Hilda confessed to Oga about her real identity as a Demon.

"You what?" Oga asked with a cold tone.

"I… didn't want to disgust you. I mean, humans and demons could never…" she gripped on her skirt and bit her lip. "But I…" she muttered.

"Hilda. You wanna know why I'm mad?" Oga asked with a kinder tone, but still slightly cold.

"…" Hilda kept silent, not even looking up from her knees.

Oga moved his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace before he rested his chin on top of her head. Hilda was taken aback by his action, her eyes widened. "I hate it when you don't trust me enough to tell me all about you…"

"…Oga…" she muttered, resting her head on his chest. "Forgive me, I should have told you sooner."

"Hell yeah, idiot."

She smiled.

"Humans and Demons could live alongside each other. Nothing's wrong with that. Don't you think so?"

It was almost the end of the play, but this was where their real battle begun. For this was where the kissing scene would occur. Hell, they didn't even practice for this. But after the incident the night before, an action of this level should not bother them that much, shouldn't it? But doing it in front of all the students under broad daylight was just plain suicide! This was more embarrassing that it looked like, mind you!

Oga and Hilda began looking into each other's eyes as they inched closed to one another. The spectators began wolf-whistling and some even cheered on them. Damn, it became ten times more embarrassing now!

Oga even thought of changing this into a comedy scene by saying "just kidding" to Hilda, but he would definitely have to say hi to Nadeshiko style together with Kanzaki. You might be oblivious of this but being hit by that attack was deathly painful even for him.

But hell, how could Hilda be this calm in a situation like this? Could it be she wasn't a virgin? No, no, there was blood when they—_fuck_, it's not even the time to be thinking about that. Now his face was even redder than before. And he swore he could hear Baby Beel cheered among the crowds.

Shit, he's panicking.

What was he, a girl?

Look, Hilda was being calm so he should calm down also.

Right, let's do this.

Oga tried to make it fast by capturing her lips in a hurry. In addition, he unconsciously sucked on her mouth and begged for entrance with his tongue. He was only a normal virgin two days ago and by yesterday he transformed into some goddamned pervert who experted in French kiss.

The crowds started to die out and he swore he could see them getting red.

What the hell?

"Oga! Do that at home, not here! Do you wanna get killed by Kunieda like me?!" Kanzaki yelled from behind the stage and Oga returned to reality.

"Even though she's your wife doesn't mean you can make another baby anywhere you please, dammit! You think I'm jealous of you?!" Himekawa added, clearly irritated. He was practically being humiliated on stage when Oga defeated him before so he's kind of sensitive.

Now that really pulled him back to reality.

He realized that he had been pinning Hilda on the floor, though she did nothing to resist him, seemed like she was thinking about the play as well. He could guess that she didn't want the spectators to think that they were off script yet.

After Oga parted their lips, Hilda whispered to him. "Act natural. Do not ruin this performance or Kunieda will make sure she beheads you."

Since when did she care about what Aoi would do anyway?

A perfect line popped into Oga's mind and he grinned at Hilda. Hilda, catching the signal, nodded at him. Though she didn't really know what he would say, she could only pray that it wouldn't ruin the performance.

Oga opened his mouth and began, "Let's create a world where humans and demons could live together…"

Hilda's eyes immediately widened at this.

Since this line wasn't on the script, could it be… he really meant it?

No, that wasn't it. He only thought of it in the moment of urgency.

"Yes," she smiled.

* * *

In the afternoon, they cleaned up the equipment. When Aoi began to dismiss everyone, Oga was done with the work and had decided to look for Hilda. He went back to their class and found her sleeping at her desk. She must be tired after the play.

He walked toward her and put a hand on her head, patting her.

He had been wanting to do this for a while. She was much shorter than him so patting her would feel really good but if he did it when she was awake she would undoubtedly kill him on the spot.

The red sky outside the window was a spectacular sight to see. He began to smile for some reason he couldn't get. He was feeling warm in the inside as he stood beside her sleeping figure, hand on her head. She was cute when she's asleep, though he would never say it out loud.

His hand left her head and he began walking away…

…only before the familiar electricity ran down his spines.

"Crap, I forgot about this shitty ring!" he snapped. "The play's over so the time limit is up, eh? Looks like I'll have to get bound with that woman again," he sighed. But wait, a minute, the rings weren't supposed to be active as long as one of them was asleep. That could only mean one thing…

…Hilda wasn't asleep _at all._

In this situation, he didn't know if he should be the one embarrassed because he was patting her in her sleep or Hilda should be the one to explain why she didn't get mad after he did it and instead, kept pretended to sleep.

When he looked behind, her single emerald eye was boring deep into him. She looked furious, probably because she was embarrassed by the fact that he found out about her feigning sleep.

Either way, she pulled out the thin sword that was hidden behind her parasol.

He knew it was embarrassing but was it rational push all the blame to him?

But he didn't want her to get any angrier so he wouldn't resist.

As she raised her sword and the dark fibre-like thing began swirling over it, he began to shiver. Was she always this frightening when she's angry?

Hilda swung the sword and a powerful energy blasted into the wall beside him after he successfully dodged it. He was shocked to find that the classroom started collapsing by the impact. The two of them immediately made their escape and watched the whole classroom being reduced to ashes.

Oga was taken aback, and it even applied to Hilda herself.

Since when was she this powerful?

"O-oi, I won't let you get pissed so don't use that attack anymore, I might die." Oga stuttered.

"No… I didn't really put more power than usual—wait Oga, what's that on your palm?"

"What? It's Zebul Spell."

"Not that, you fool, the other palm!"

"Huh?" Oga tilted his head. He brought his left hand up and looked at the back of his palm which had a crest on it. It's different from the Zebel Spell but he just knew that this was the crest that represented the contract with another Demon. "What _is_ this?" he questioned.

"I can't believe it… Don't tell me…" Hilda's eyes widened. For some reason she started to raise her sword again. But now, she didn't even bother to use her Demonword Summon. She only went to the nearest tree and hit it with the hilt of her sword. In a blink of an eye, the tree collapsed. She blinked but it seemed she had finally come to a realization.

She walked back to Oga.

She looked a little uncomfortable as she started the explanation, "Err… You see, Oga… I think we've formed a contract."

Those words were simple but Oga's brain resisted to process them.

"Excuse me?"

"You're such a fool! I am saying that we have made a contract and now you are officially my contractor, do you get it?"

"I mean, _how_?!"

"You must have presented your blood to me somehow."

The two of them pondered and finally remembered the time when Hilda accidentally bit his lip when they kissed the night before. It was when they were—

Their face heated up when they started to remember the detail.

Hilda coughed, "Right… You did present your blood and now this happens. This is not really a problem, I don't fight often."

"Yeah, and I will be the one to channel your power when you're going to kill _me w_henever we fight from now on, just like now. This is just too ironic!"

"Silence, sewer-rat! I will be holding back so calm down."

"Like you can talk about holding back," Oga rolled his eyes

With one hit, Hilda put Oga to sleep and she dragged him home with her.

* * *

"Look how much they progressed! You could never beat me when it comes to fluffy romance, Mao-chan, you're too slow!" a beautiful woman cheered.

The Demon Lord laughed along with the woman, "I admit it, alright? And this is really entertaining, gyahaha! You're an expert, Aphro-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that! It sounds like 'afro'!"

"Kay, kay."

"Is it really okay for Oga to form another contract, my Lord?" Lamia asked.

"Worry not, Lamia, he's not that weak of a guy. Forming contract with another one or two more Demons won't kill him."

"Th-that's true, but… this contract is with Hilda nee-sama! She's never formed a contract with anyone before…"

"That's what makes this special!" the Demon Lord winked and continued watching the screen.

Lamia gulped nervously.

This was getting more and more out of her plan.


End file.
